Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright
by Xero Wright
Summary: Chapter 11 is up! Telling the story about Phoenix's college life. MAJOR T&T SPOILERS. What if everything went right instead of wrong? What if someone told the truth before the events of Turnabout Memories? Find out inside...
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

Author's Note: Hello, everyone, and welcome to my (hopefully) Phoenix Wright fanfiction masterpiece! While 11 chapters of this story were completed, I took a long break (six months, to be exact) in order to focus on my work, school, and other things. Now I have returned, and am planning to revamp every chapter that's already up in order to answer all of my reviewers' concerns on things such as events moving too fast, certain situations could be better, etc.

In order to show that you are reading a revamped chapter, I will place a REVAMPED note after the 'To Be Continued...' footnote, as well as the date it was revamped. I believe will not update my fanfic when I replace chapters with the revamped ones, so keep checking back for new revamped chapters!

Xero Wright

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 1: Prologue

Phoenix Wright. A twenty-year-old college student going to Ivy University. He studied art, and a bit of law on the side. He wanted to become a lawyer because he knew that he would attempt to save a friend one day.

But for now, he would have to go through a year or two more of college.

Phoenix wore a plain blue shirt and some blue jeans, and walked along the pathway to his dormitory. It was still warm outside, the summer air surrounding the university. It wouldn't be long before Fall came, and it would begin getting cool.

He sighed; it was still pretty lonely. Even through all his classes, he rarely made any friends, and if he ever did, he didn't keep them very long. People thought that his hyperactive attitude and overactive reactions made him a pretty bad friend to have. But he kept his head high; he still had his old high school friends he could contact once he got out of the university. But at the same time, he didn't know which major to choose in the end; Art or Law?

Little did he realize, however, that very soon, his life would change... forever.

... The Next Day ...

Dahlia Hawthorne. A cool, calculating mind with an innocent exterior. She knew what to do, and when to do it. She had committed crimes in the past, and was ready to continue doing them, to both cover for her past, and protect her in the future, particularly today.

She had developed an innocent, and yet sickly-sweet smile in order to cover for her when someone suspected her. It was enough to stop most people from convincing themselves of who she was. These people were weak-minded to her, as they refused to look further than the outer shell of a human being.

She had been summoned to the courthouse to talk with one Diego Armando, who still suspected her of having murdered her sister, Valerie Hawthorne, out of cold blood. He hadn't let go of it yet, and was determined not to let Mia Fey's defense six months earlier go to waste.

She walked into the courthouse, wearing her normal pink dress and holding her pink parasol, practically completing that 'innocent exterior' that she prided herself in so much. She carried a small, golden necklace in her pocket; currently holding a small but dangerous poison that she had recently stolen from the Pharmacology department at Ivy University. She walked into the court lunchroom; waiting for her was none other than Diego Armando.

Diego Armando was a coffee-lover. He drank coffee so much it was amazing that he didn't die from caffeine overdose. His brown face showed a smirk as Dahlia entered the room, and he clutched his coffee cup. _'Well well... here she comes now. I doubt I'll get her to confess, but I might as well get some info out of her while I can.' _

"Soo... I'm surprised you came on time," Diego said, still wearing his smirk.

Dahlia wore her innocent smile; after all, it's what she always does at the beginning of anything relating to talking to important people. "Did you expect me to be late... Mr. Attorney?"

"Oh, no. I'm quite pleased that you arrived." Diego began looking over his papers detailing Valerie Hawthorne's death. "After all, after the way _that_ case ended, there was no closure. That's why I'm here."

"So then... what would you ask of me, Mr. Armando?" Dahlia knew in her head what was going on, yet she remained calm. She knew what she was going to do, how she was going to get out of this one. But she wanted to wait; for the truly priceless moment will come when he learns the truth...

"I want to know exactly why you framed Terry Fawles for your apparent murder, and then murdering your own sister and placing the blame on him," said Diego seriously. He didn't want to beat around the bush, for getting to the point as quickly as possible was the best option in his case.

Dahlia feigned tears. "You sadden me... why would I do such a thing?"

Diego ignored her action; he knew by now it was fake. "It was proven that you had killed Valerie Hawthorne before Terry collapsed on the stand... I don't have much of the details here, but it still seemed like you did it."

Dahlia's eyes sparkled as she continued her fake tears. "But... but Terry said it was Valerie he met on the bridge... not me!"

"Hmm." Diego looked over at Dahlia, and thought, '_Here we go again._' "Ms. Hawthorne. It's no use lying to me. After all, we're not in a case right now. Why don't you just tell me the truth?"

Dahlia thought for a moment. '_This will give me perfect timing to get out of here. I've got to hurry... he already knows too much as it is._' She then responded innocently, "But I have already told you what I know."

"Hm... we'll see about that. However, I must go and fetch something from the back kitchen. Don't go away now." Diego stood up and began walking away.

"Oh no, I wouldn't dream of it, Mr. Armando... _hee hee_." Dahlia uncovered her smirk as Diego disappeared. She quickly and discreetly took out the necklace, and tipped the small bottle ever so slightly; a few drops of a silverish liquid dropped into Diego's cup. She was glad to see it all dissolve into the coffee very quickly, and she put the necklace away as Diego came back with more coffee mix.

"Can't be doing an interrogation without enough coffee," said Diego. "That's one of my rules."

Dahlia faked a giggle. "Of course, Mr. Attorney. Now, what were you saying...?"

Diego didn't fall for the giggle. Instead, he went on, picking up his coffee cup. "Ms. Hawthorne, you _will_ answer my questions about the murder." He sipped his cup. "Did you or did you not mur...der..." His face turned blue.

Dahlia couldn't suppress the smirk that appeared across her face. "Do you really want to know... Mr. Attorney?" As Diego gasped for breath, she leaned in and whispered, "_I did. I threw myself into the river, I killed Valerie Hawthorne, I framed Terry Fawles twice... and now I've just killed you._" She again wore her innocent smile, and walked out of the room.

"Dah...li...a...Haw...thor...ne..." was all Diego could say before his head hit the table, passing out as the poison began doing its work.

Dahlia didn't stop in her tracks as she heard people bickering in the lunchroom; she _ran._ She had run into a problem; she still had the necklace, and she could be searched at any time. She couldn't get out of the courthouse without being accosted by a police officer, so she had no choice...

She ran down into the courthouse library.

Meanwhile, Phoenix Wright was sitting in the library, reading up on court records and the rules of the court. '_Man... all of this is harder to comprehend than it seemed at first..._' he thought to himself as he shut the book. '_Might as well put the book back up and go back to the dormitory for now._' He stood up, and walked to the aisles. He began searching for where the book originally was.

Dahlia entered the library, frantically thinking. '_Okay, there's got to be something I can do... I'll be seen if I try to hide the necklace... I'm not getting caught now!_' With that, she ran around the library, until she stopped dead short of Phoenix Wright. Phoenix noticed her, and he put his book up and turned to her, giving off a sheepish grin. "O-Oh! What can I do for you!?"

Dahlia thought to herself... '_Quite energetic, isn't he? I haven't got much time, so let's see if I can hand it off to him...'_ "Well, hello there!" she said, wearing her innocent smile. "You're quite handsome... may I ask your name?"

Phoenix jumped at the very notion that the girl was talking to him; and with such a sweet voice! "Wright. Phoenix Wright... future artist and attorney-at-law," he responded, scratching the back of his head nervously, wearing a goofy grin.

'_This person looks too happy with himself... quite oblivious. It's perfect._' "My name is Dahlia Hawthorne... it's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Wright."

Phoenix blushed; no girl had _ever_ talked to him this way! "Ah... t-the pleasure is all mine!"

Dahlia hid her smirk; she had him. "This must be fate, for us to meet here..." She tilted her head, smiling sweetly.

"Really? Fate? Well, u-uh..." Phoenix found himself at a loss for words, his grin becoming wider and wider.

Dahlia, however, wasted no more time. "As a token of our meeting, please... accept this." She gingerly placed the necklace in the boy's hand.

"Oh? Oh!? Is this a necklace?" His overactive imagination had already come over him again. "Thank you! I'll treasure this forever!"

'_Gee, overactive much?_' thought Dahlia. "Ah, it is no problem at all... however, I'm afraid I must be going. Class awaits me..." She was out of time, and she knew it. She turned around and started to walk, almost half-running...

"W-Wait!" said Phoenix as he saw her start to go off. He ran up to her, and decided to give it a shot. "M-Maybe you'd like to go out with me sometime!?" It sounded like he was half-yelling every other word, as if he was refusing to believe this was happening.

Dahlia kept her back turned to Phoenix, and thought for a moment. '_Grr, I didn't think he'd be THIS over-reactive! ... I might as well keep his hopes up... for now. I've got to get that necklace back as soon as I can!_' She then turned around. "Hm... come see me tomorrow.. I attend Ivy University. By any chance, do you go there?"

"... Yeah, actually, I do!" said Phoenix, literally jumping in the air. "I'll definitely come by and see you!"

"How about this... I'll be waiting in the lunchroom around noon tomorrow. See you later..." and she pranced off, keeping her parasol in the air.

Phoenix, on the other hand, was literally bouncing off the walls as he wore the necklace. "Woohoo! I'm getting me a girlfriend!" He ran through the courthouse, literally showing everyone the necklace. Since the police were currently escorting Dahlia out after having searched her, nobody thought anything of the bottle, and simply ignored his hyper-activeness, some even having to shove him away because of his over-eagerness.

Dahlia noticed this as she walked out, and thought to herself: '_Gah.. he's showing it to everyone! I've got to think of the best way to get it back from him... or that blasted _Mia Fey_ will find it somehow and know just where to go__..._' And she kept walking off. '_I need to meet up with my sister...**tonight**._' She picked up her phone, and dialed...

To Be Continued... (REVAMPED on 8/16/08)


	2. Chapter 2: A Meeting And A Resolution

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 2: A Meeting And A Resolution

_Riiiing... Riiing..._

_Click!_

"Hello?"

_"Hello, sister."_

"Oh, Dahlia! You haven't called me in ages!"

_"That's because I've been too busy studying in school."_

"And not getting into crimes again?"

_"... Actually, that's the reason I called you."_

"Ah! Dahlia!!"

_"Don't worry. I got off the hook for the moment... but the police are watching my every step."_

"I'm not worried that you got off the hook, I'm worried that you did something again!"

_"Oh, stop your whining, Iris. I had to shut that caffeine-addict's mouth once and for all anyway."_

Iris. Dahlia's twin sister and a shrine maiden at Hazakura Temple. Ever since she was a little girl, she had been raised by Sister Bikini, the head nun. Since then, she had come to the city, and to the University every now and then to visit her sister.

She took off her white hood that she wore normally, and laid it to her side. She wore her purple acolyte outfit with a magatama necklace around her neck, as well as a large ribbon wrapped around her waist and tied at the back. She wore no shoes; only when it was cold would she wear some sandals. She did wear shoes, however, when she went to the city.

She stood up from her bed, sighing.

"You've got to stop committing these crimes, Sis! ... Either way, what did you need from me?"

_"I need to speak with you. Could you come by the University for a minute?"_

"Sure... bye." Iris hung up her phone and sighed. '_Why does this have to happen so often...? Why does Dahlia have to commit crimes for her own sake?_' She got up, put on some shoes, and began walking down the mountain and towards the University...

Dahlia stood at the front of the dormitory building, hidden by the alcove beside the entrance. It wasn't too long before Iris showed up; it was plain as day to see that they were twin sisters, except for their hair color and uniforms.

Dahlia was the first to speak. "Okay... I have a situation."

"No doubt," said Iris. "What happened this time?"

Dahlia dropped her smile. "I killed that coffee-loving addict, Diego Armando. With a poison."

"With _poison!?_ How'd you get it?"

"I stole it from the Pharmacology Department... and hid it in a gold necklace."

"Okay... how did you get out?"

"I couldn't... I gave the necklace to someone, so when they searched me I didn't have it."

"You gave it to someone? Who?"

"Some overactive boy named Phoenix Wright."

"Phoenix Wright, huh... and what do you need me here for?"

"The idiot thinks I'm going to go on a date with him... but he's showing that necklace off to everyone! I can't get the necklace back from him, so I'm thinking of just killing him and getting it over with..."

Iris gasped. "No, sis! You can't kill again! You'll be convicted for sure this time!"

Dahlia smirked. "I doubt that... I've gotten away with it all before... and I'll do it again."

Iris shook her head. "No, I won't let you. How about this. Let me date him in your place. _I'll_ get the necklace back for you. Just don't kill again."

Dahlia looked at her sister sternly. "Iris, you're a _nun_. You can't get romantically involved with someone!"

Iris simply shook her head, saying "I refuse to let you commit another crime, sister. I'm doing this for your sake, and even if I have to go against my principles just a bit, I'll still do it."

Dahlia sighed; she couldn't sway her sister. "Can I trust that you will get it back?" When Iris nodded, she continued, "Alright then. I'll leave you to do that while I continue on my schoolwork.. don't fail me, sister."

"I won't. By the way, how will I be able to tell it's him?"

"Well, first you'll need to dye your hair red, like mine... and trust me, the moment he sees you he's going to get hyperactive. I'll lend you a spare set of my pink clothes and parasol." Dahlia opened the door to the main dormitory building and Iris followed her inside.

About twenty minutes later, Iris came out with a set of Dahlia's clothes and red hair dye. She would have to come back tomorrow.

The next afternoon came swiftly. Phoenix stood in the lunchroom, waiting. _'Where is she? She said she'd come. Was I a fool? No, I couldn't've been, it was fate! Yeah, it was fate. She'll come. She has to. I just have to wait. But how much longer? It hurts standing here so long. My legs are shaking. Ohh... well, I'll just have to stand here and... WAIT THERE SHE IS!_'

Iris walked in, wearing Dahlia's clothes and with the red hair dye on. If it weren't for her apparent nervousness, she'd look exactly like Dahlia when she entered a building. Of course, it didn't matter to Phoenix; he ran up to her, saying, "Oh, you came!" with a big grin on his face.

"A-Ah! Y-Yes, I did..." said Iris. '_She's right... he IS hyperactive._' "H-How are you?"

"I'm great! Though trigonometry class didn't go so well, I'm glad now that you're here!"

Iris noticed the necklace on Phoenix's neck. "Oh... erm... is it possible... that I could get the necklace...back?"

"Huh?" Phoenix looked confused. "You must be afraid I'll lose it. Don't worry, I never will! I even show it to everyone I see!"

'_...Well, that was a failure._' Iris sighed, but tried her best to wear a smile. "So, where are you taking me?"

"Oh, it's this great place! It's called Verity Forest." Phoenix wore a grin. "You'll love it, Dollie!"

"Huh? Dollie?" Iris looked confused.

"Yeah! It's my nickname for you! Cause your name is Dahlia.. but I think Dollie is a cute nickname for you!"

Iris found it hard to believe; Dahlia had really made this person gullible to her whim... "Er...T-Thanks." '_Come on, Iris, pull yourself together! You can do this... you just have to try!_' "I.. made a nickname for you too..." She finally smiled. "...Feenie."

"Ah, that's an excellent nickname!" said Phoenix happily. "I'm glad we have nicknames for each other now!" He then took her hand and led her out of the University... towards Verity Forest.

Verity Forest's pathways were diverse; the trees plentiful. Phoenix led Iris through the pathways, eventually arriving at Verity Lake. In front of them lay a rather large log; Phoenix sat down, and watched. Not long after, Iris slowly strode over and sat down beside him.

"Oh, Feenie, it's beautiful," said Iris. '_It really is... he really planned to take me here?_'

"I know! It's such a great place, isn't it!?" said Phoenix. "I used to walk around here all the time when I was younger!"

Iris looked out at the lake; it shimmered with the setting sun. She had never seen such beautiful scenery, not with her isolation at Hazakura Temple most of the time... She sighed.

"What is it, Dollie?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh... nothing, Feenie," said Iris. "I just thought... p-perhaps we should get to know each other better, now that we have a chance to."

"Really? That'd be great!" said Phoenix. "Well... you know my name... and you know that I"m studying art, with a bit of law on the side..."

This piqued Iris' interest. "Oh...? Why law on the side?"

"Well..." Phoenix looked serious for a moment. "It's... it's for a friend of mine. I know that in the future he's going to need my help, and I want to be ready for when the time comes."

"Oh..." Iris said. She could see the worry in Phoenix's eyes. "What's wrong with your friend?"

"He... gets himself into trouble a lot. I want to help him out if he gets into any legal trouble... he's a wrong-place-at-the-wrong-time kind of guy, y'know...?" said Phoenix.

Iris couldn't help but feel a bit of compassion for Phoenix at this point. '_Wow... he really cares for his friend... I can't believe I'm... deceiving him... but it's still for the best..._' "You're a very good friend to him, then, Feenie. I can tell."

Phoenix finally smiled. "Yeah... I don't want him to end up in jail for something that's not his fault... but anyway, enough about me... what about you?"

"Oh, me? Well... I-I study literature, hoping to become a book writer in the future... I like to sit down and think about things, like the scenery, and life..." Iris blushed. She knew she was telling half the truth, and half what Dahlia would say... she _did_ love to sit down and think about scenery and her life... how it's almost empty except for Sister Bikini...

"That's really nice, Dollie," said Phoenix. "The world needs more book writers out there... and there's nothing wrong with just sitting down and thinking about things."

Iris was surprised; this was the first time Phoenix had ever been serious, and she had him pinned down as an overactive imaginator... she stifled a giggle, thinking it was cute. "...Thank you."

As time passed, they watched the lake... the setting sun... the swaying trees...all in silence. Eventually, Phoenix decided to ask, with his hyperactiveness, "Hey, Dollie... do you think we'll be together forever?"

This shocked Iris. '_He's actually ASKING me this? We're on a first da... oh well, I might as well keep him on edge for now... I really don't want to hurt his feelings but at the same time I don't want to keep his hopes up for something that may never happen..._' She took a deep breath and went on:

"...I think only time will tell, Feenie."

Phoenix nodded, apparently accepting the answer. Iris breathed a sigh of relief; she had no intentions of harming him any further than he already was.

They got back to the University and said their goodbyes... and Iris went back to Hazakura Temple. She took off the spare clothes, and put on her acolyte outfit. She sat on her bed, and began thinking to herself...

'_I... I don't get it... why am I doing this? I'm just playing him for a fool.. that's all I'm doing... and it's not fair to him... But... if I don't get that necklace back, Dahlia's going to kill him!_

She had no more time to think, as the phone rang. She answered.

"Hello...?"

"_Sister. Did you get the necklace?_"

"Ah... the necklace...?"

"_... You didn't, did you?_"

"I'm sorry, Dahlia... I'll get it back for you, I promise..."

"_... I trust you, Iris. I don't want to have to distrust you. You're the only real family I have left..._"

"... I know, sis... I know." And after they said goodbye, she hung up. She would just have to try again tomorrow... She lay under her covers, and drifted off to a dreamless sleep...

To Be Continued...


	3. Chapter 3: Confessions

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 3: Confessions

A month has passed since Iris posed as Dahlia and dated Phoenix Wright. Try as she might, she never got the necklace back from Phoenix. She never did anything but ask, but he always insisted on keeping it.

Eventually, however, she was beginning to fall for him. She woke up one morning, and sat on the edge of her bed, blushing. '_I... I didn't just have a dream about... me and him... us... together... am I... really falling for him?_' This and other questions plagued her mind; all she knew is that she had to see Phoenix.

She dressed up, and looked at the red hair dye. '_... I... I feel so bad... I'm betraying his trust, deceiving him... I can't do it anymore..._' She sat down again, burying her face in her hands._ 'I... I quit... I'm going to tell him the truth... and if he doesn't want to see me anymore... it's fine._' She began shaking uncontrollably, feeling very guilty. '_But... what if he hates me?_'

She shook her head, and decided not to wear the dye... but she walked to the University in the pink dress and parasol.

Phoenix was waiting in the lunchroom, but when he saw Iris enter, he tilted his head. '_Wait... doesn't Dollie have red hair?_' But he decided to give the benefit of the doubt, and just went as normal. "Hey, Dollie!"

"Hey... Feenie..." Iris was already feeling the guilt pile on her; it was now or never. "Err... can I talk to you... outside? Please?"

"Of course!" Phoenix walked outside with her, attempting to keep his hyperactiveness to himself.

They walked to an area outside of the main Science building; it was quiet, but wasn't an alley or a dark forest. A perfect place. Iris sighed; it was time to get all this weight off her chest.

"Feenie... I... I have a confession to make."

"A... confession?"

Iris felt the tears coming, so she went on quickly. "I... I... I..." a tear went down her left cheek. "I... I'm not... Dahlia..."

Phoenix took a step back, shocked at this. "Y-You're not Dahlia!? Then... why did you come to me?"

"Oh, Feenie, I'm the one you've been dating!" Iris brushed her black hair back, letting him know the difference. "It was me all along... not her..."

"... Why...? Why would you date me, after it was Dollie that I met?" Phoenix was trying his hardest not to be hyperactive; he knew it was his normal way to react but he knew not to overreact in front of an upset girl.

"She... she wanted to kill you!"

Phoenix backed himself to the brick wall, separating himself from Iris a bit. "Dahlia... Dollie... wanted to kill me...!?"

"Feenie, I'M the Dollie you've been dating! You only met her on that day, in the courthouse... and then... she told me she was going to kill you!"

"Why would she want to kill me!?" his overactiveness finally broke through his seriousness. "She wouldn't.. _she wouldn't have a reason!_"

"Oh, Feenie... you're being naive... it's that necklace!"

"The necklace...?" Phoenix looked down, and cupped the necklace in his hand. "... Why the necklace?"

"S-See that bottle in the middle?" asked Iris. "That... that held a _poison_ in it."

"A... poison?" Phoenix tilted his head. "But why would she put a poison in a bottle?"

"... It's a really long story, Feenie... maybe I should go ahead and get it out of the way..."

Phoenix stopped her. He wanted to know one thing, one thing that would prove to him, without a shadow of a doubt, that it was Iris that he was dating. "I want to ask you something. Something that will prove it was you I was dating."

"Y-Yes...?" Iris looked at him with tearful eyes.

"... Where was our first date?"

Iris looked at him straight in the eyes, tears flowing down her cheeks... and she answered. "...V-_Verity Forest..._"

Phoenix was shocked; she was telling the truth. Despite everything, he had been deceived.

"D-Don't stare at me like that, Feenie..." said Iris. "L-Let me explain... please..."

Phoenix dropped his look. He figured that he should give her this one chance, to explain everything. Maybe it would explain why this situation happened... after all, he couldn't stand to see her cry...

"Dahlia and I... we were taken from Kurain Village by our father... and then I was abandoned at Hazakura Temple. Dahlia hated her father, and conspired against him. With the help of her new stepsister, Valerie Hawthorne, she had stolen a jewel and staged a fake kidnapping. She was supposed to split it three ways between herself, Valerie, and Dahlia's current boyfriend at the time; Terry Fawles. She and Valerie planned to cut Terry out, and Valerie shot him in the arm when it was time for the fake kidnapping. Dahlia had one other thing on her mind... to keep it for herself. She jumped into the Eagle River... and I found her drifting along and recued her. After that, I tried to help her stop committing crimes, but she felt she had to to hide her past... and I did this just the same... I didn't want her to kill you, to kill another person... but she killed the defense attorney named Diego Armando because he knew about her crime on the bridge... and that poison happened to be held in the bottle on that necklace. Feenie, she was going to kill you to get it back because you kept showing it to everyone... but now..." tears flooded down her face, "... now, more than ever, I don't want you to end up dead!" Her eyes were nearly red from all the crying.

"Why _now_ more than ever...?" Phoenix found himself asking.

"Because... I... I... I love... I love you!" Iris again burst into tears, finally getting all the weight off of her and awaiting his reaction.

Phoenix had a few tears going down his cheek as well. "...What's your name, then?"

"...M-My name is... I-I-Iris..."

Phoenix walked up to her. "Iris... I'm not angry at you..." Iris stared back into his eyes, trying not to break down again.

"F-Feenie..."

He gently put his hand on her cheek, and their faces came ever closer... and their lips pierced the gap between their faces before long. They held each other in their arms, embracing each other for the time... time seemed to stop for both of them... until they finally let go. Phoenix gently wiped Iris' tears. "Iris... I love you too."

Iris couldn't stand looking upset anymore... looking at his face, she felt tranquil. '_Oh, Feenie... if you only knew how happy this makes me... I was so afraid... afraid that I'd lose you..._' She finally smiled.

"There, you see? Everything will be okay... but..." Phoenix took off this necklace. "This... _necklace_... it doesn't hold any meaning to me anymore." He threw it down on the ground; the little bottle shattered upon smacking the asphalt, but the rest of the necklace stayed connected.

Iris thought for a moment... and bent down and picked up the necklace. It no longer held the bottle, and instead retained the heart-shape around the middle. "Then... would you accept this from me?"

Phoenix looked at the necklace; it looked different, more than the bottle being gone. It was as if it had taken a whole new appearance. He placed his hand in hers... and grasped the necklace lightly. "...Of course I will."

Iris blushed, and put it around Phoenix's neck. The shattered bottle lay at their feet; the necklace looked as if the bottle had never been a part of it. It was now a token of their affection for one another, rather than a device for getting out of a crime, planted by Dahlia. They walked out of the alley, hand-in-hand, and when they were finally in the open again, Iris practically threw herself into Phoenix's arms. "Oh, Feenie... I'm so happy..."

"Yeah... I'm happy too!" he said in a happy voice. His hyperactiveness had come back. "We've got to go more places! See more things! I've got to show you my dormitory some time! ... Wait..." he turned serious once more. "Wait... if you're Dahlia's twin sister... do you go to this University too?"

"I... I live at a temple not far from here... called Hazakura Temple," said Iris. "It's too much to explain... but I promise I'll bring you there someday."

"Okay!" Phoenix smiled, and Iris smiled back. They were finally really together; no secrets, no deception, no lies.

They were in love.

Phoenix brought Iris to his dormitory. They had to make sure they didn't run by Dahlia, but Iris knew that she was in class at this time. As they got to his door, Phoenix unlocked it and opened it... Iris looked wide-eyed. "Oh my..."

The room looked half-decent and clean; there were books on the couch, a few machines here and there in front of the TV, a few as well on the coffee table in front of the couch... a computer in the back of the room.

"Nice room, huh?" said Phoenix happily.

Iris couldn't help but giggle. "I didn't know you liked electronics so much."

"Well, you can't really do without a computer these days," said Phoenix, "It's really important when you're studying in school. As for the game systems... well, I get bored a lot."

"I see... it's a nice room. ... Feenie, I need to ask of you a favor."

"What is it, Iris?" asked Phoenix.

"... If you see Dahlia, stay away from her. I'm not dying my hair red again - so if you see her, stay away. If she notices the bottle being gone, I don't know what she might do or how she'll react..."

"Well, I'd figure she would just forget about things, right?" asked Phoenix. "After all, the bottle's broken..."

Iris shook her head. "No... I think Dahlia will fear that you somehow found out and will try to keep you quiet... just... promise me something."

"Hm...?"

A tear went down Iris' cheek again. "If you see her... and if you feel in danger... come to the Hazakura Temple. I can keep you safe there."

"Iris..." He hugged her gently. "Thank you." He gently wiped her tear off, and they stared into each other's eyes.

Iris had to break the hug for now; Sister Bikini was going to be worried if she didn't return soon. "I have to go, Feenie... but..." she smiled and went on, "..I'll come have lunch with you tomorrow, just like we did for the past month."

"Okay!"

Iris opened the door, but turned around and smiled at him once more before disappearing behind it. She walked back to Hazakura Temple, not being able to stop smiling. '_It really did work out, didn't it... I feel better now that I've done it, but..._' her smile faded a bit, '_... Sis... she's going to be angry if she ever finds out... I hope we can stay away from her whenever possible. Oh, please don't let her find out about the bottle..._' She reached Hazakura Temple, and quickly made her way to her room, redressing in her acolyte outfit. She didn't feel like eating, she felt like restng... her eyes still stung red from her crying, but she felt so happy at the same time.

She quietly drifted off to sleep, lying on top of her covers.

To Be Continued...


	4. Chapter 4: The Dormitory and Hazakura

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 4: The Dormitory and Hazakura Temple

Iris awoke the next morning, stretching and yawning. She immediately shifted to sitting on the side of her bed, thinking. '_Was yesterday just a dream...? Did all of that really happen?_' She thought back to yesterday, the confession, the kiss, the necklace now without the small bottle...

She got up, and stretched again. It was about nine in the morning. '_I should wait and just go see him at lunchtime, like I promised._' She went down to get breakfast. She still needed to make their lunches for the day either way.

Meanwhile, Phoenix was just getting out of his English class, and made his way to his dormitory. He went in and shut the door, immediately sitting down on the couch. He picked up his old Gameboy Advance and decided to play a bit of _Warioland 3_. He always enjoyed playing it over and over, and found great humor in watching him run around with his behind on fire. He played for a couple of hours, and then noticed it was about eleven-thirty. He decided it was time to go to the lunchroom; Iris would be coming to see him soon.

He arrived at the lunchroom and sat down at the usual table. It wasn't long before Iris came in... wearing her acolyte outfit. She sat down in front of him, and smiled. "Hey, Feenie."

"Hey Iris... what're you wearing?" Phoenix said curiously.

"Oh, this? This is my acolyte outfit," said Iris, blushing pink. "Do you like it?"

"Yeah, it looks great!" said Phoenix. "I've just never seen one of those before. ... Nor do I know what an acolyte is."

"Ah... well, perhaps I can explain it to you a bit later, then?" said Iris.

"Hm?"

"You know... you should come to Hazakura Temple with me tonight. Sister Bikini would love to meet you, and we do enjoy company." Iris smiled.

"Sister Bikini?"

"The head nun. She and I run the place, and acolytes come and go. But we never get to talk to them; they always come for the Courses... spiritual training."

Phoenix tilted his head; he had never heard of 'spiritual training' before. "I see... Sounds like a completely different world."

"Yeah..." Iris looked down a bit. "...I don't really like it, to be honest."

"Then why be there?" asked Phoenix. "If you don't like it...?"

Iris expected him to say this. She looked him in the eyes, and with the most serious face, explained: "Remember when I told you that I was abandoned at the Hazakura Temple?"

"Yeah?"

"Well, Sister Bikini took care of me. Over the years, I've thought of her as a mother and a caretaker. I'm there to keep her company."

Phoenix thought for a moment, before asking, "Wait... if you're a shrine maiden... aren't you basically a nun?"

"Well, technically..." Iris blushed pink again. "I kind of am."

"Aren't you not supposed to get romantically involved with someone?" Phoenix didn't look like this was a problem; he still looked quite curious. Iris found it hard to look him in the eyes when she answered.

"I... I kind of broke my principles to date you in the first place... but... I'll have to talk to Sister Bikini about it later. I mean, she does hit on all the boys that come by... when they ever do."

"I see... wait, she hits on all the boys? Why?"

"Well, all the _men_, I should say. I don't know, she just has this flirty side. She likes to joke around with people; it amuses her. Plus, it makes up for her not really having any men her age in her life."

Phoenix didn't think this was funny but he had to stifle a chuckle. He felt sorry for Sister Bikini, but for some reason the word _Bikini_ just made him want to laugh. "I guess that would sort of break her principles too, huh?"

"Well, I'm starting to think that we don't really follow the whole 'nun' thing, you know? I mean, everyone deserves someone else, no matter who they are." said Iris.

They then began eating, mostly in silence because there wasn't anything to talk about at that moment. But as they finished, Phoenix said, "Well, that was a good lunch."

Iris nodded. "Well... can I stay with you until tonight?"

Phoenix looked at her, and said, "Well, I don't have any more classes for today, so if you want to stay with me in my dormitory for now, that's alright."

They got up, and went hand-in-hand back to the dormitory area. As they reached it, however, they noticed a girl with red hair inside, coming towards the door. Iris quickly pulled Phoenix back behind the front wall; Dahlia Hawthorne came out of the dormitory and walked off towards the Mathematics Building. "Whew... that was close," whispered Iris. "If she saw me with this acolyte uniform on... and with you..."

"You're still afraid she's going to harm me, aren't you?" said Phoenix.

Iris nodded, and looked down. "I-I'm sorry, Feenie... I just can't let her hurt you. And the same goes for you... I can't let you two see each other, because I'm almost certain she'll be vengeful if she notices what's going on."

"Are you afraid of her now that you're going out with me?" asked Phoenix.

"No... I just know that she'll be looking for a reason to keep your mouth shut about what I told you... and when she finds out I told you..." She leaned against the wall.

"Iris..." He put his arm around her and held her close to him. "Don't worry. I'll do my best to get away if I see her."

She looked up into his eyes, and nodded slowly. "Okay..." Phoenix leaned forward and kissed Iris softly; then he led her into the dormitory lobby.

They went up a few stairwells, and down a hall a bit. Phoenix turned to his door, unlocked it, and opened it. He let Iris go in first, and came in behind her, shutting the door. "You can play the games if you want to, or use the computer," said Phoenix. "I'm just gonna sit on the couch and play _Warioland 3_."

Iris was interested at this. "Can I watch you play?" Phoenix nodded. "Sure... want to see something funny?"

"Sure." Iris sat down beside Phoenix, and watched him turn on _Warioland 3_, and he led Wario to a burning pole, and jumped. Wario's rear caught on fire and he began running back and forth. Iris began giggling; the silly music and the fact that Wario was running around with his behind on fire was hilarious.

"See, see? I love doing that, it's so funny!" Phoenix couldn't help laughing as Wario turned into a huge fireball, and then returned to normal.

Iris sighed. "I've never been raised around games... how old are these anyway?"

"Oh, I've collected them through the years... I'm surprised most still work..." said Phoenix. "It's all I can do to keep myself occupied when there's no homework to do."

Iris leaned on Phoenix's shoulder, closing her eyes... Phoenix stopped playing his game, and noticed that she had fallen asleep on his shoulder. He gently put his arm around her and let her sleep in his arms... before falling asleep himself.

A few hours passed... the sun began to set, and the yellow sunlight began drifting out of sight of the window in the dormitory. Phoenix woke up to see Iris staring at him; apparently having woken up before him. "Oh... oops," was all he could say.

Iris giggled. "Don't worry... I only woke up a couple of minutes ago..." She kissed his cheek. "Either way, it's starting to get dark... if you want to come with me to Hazakura Temple, you can."

With that, she got up and stretched. Phoenix got up. "Of course I will!" he said. Iris took his hand and led him out of the room, closing and locking the door behind them. They left the dormitory and walked off...

It was a long walk up the mountain... they finally reached Hazakura Temple before long. They stood in front of a large gate, which was closed; a door beside the gate was closed as well.

"Here, let me," said Iris as she walked up to the door, and unlocked it. She opened it... "You can go ahead of me. I have to lock it back."

Phoenix walked in, and was in a large grassy area, with walls surrounding each end. At the very end of the grass was another door, almost as large as the previous gate. He walked through the grass, and stood at the gate, with Iris not far behind him. Iris went ahead of him and opened the gate. She whispered to him, "Sister Bikini might be napping; it's about five in the evening. So until we find her, let's be quiet."

Phoenix nodded and followed her inside. The Main Hall was filled with bamboo and straw; the ceiling, walls, floor, seat mats, and stands! The side walls had scrolls all over them; Phoenix couldn't understand what they were talking about at all - they detailed things about Spirit Mediums.

"So... this is Hazakura Temple?" asked Phoenix. He was pretty amazed, looking at how spacious it all was. "It's only you two here?"

Iris nodded. "Most of the time, it's just me and Sister Bikini. Sometimes, other acolytes will stay here while they train. We let them sleep on the floor or in the one guest room we have." She pointed to the back of the Main Hall, where a hallway was. "That hallway leads to Sister Bikini's room, my room, the guest room, and the Courtyard."

"What's in the Courtyard?"

"It's a grassy area, mostly... it has some buildings that we don't use anymore, a large stone wall to keep intruders from coming in that way, and a statue of Ami Fey."

Phoenix tilted his head. "Who's Ami Fey?"

"The creator of the Kurain Channeling Technique... here, let me show you," said Iris, as she led him through the hallway, all the way to the back. They went through a doorway that led outside.

The air was beginning to get cool, as October had crept on the nearby University and Hazakura Temple. A golden statue of an old lady wielding a sword with many edges stood at the center of it all. The sword's edges all came from branches... Phoenix counted seven of them. A couple of large poles stood on either side of the statue, as well as a few low fences around patches and bushes. "It all looks really nice..." said Phoenix.

"Doesn't it? Those poles are used to light up the courtyard at night... though we normally refrain from it, since we rarely come out here nowadays..."

"What's that sword in the statue's hand?" Phoenix found himself staring at it; it was an odd sword, with all those branches...

"The _shichishito_? It means 'seven-branched sword'... it's one of the sacred Kurain treasures."

"Kurain...?"

"Yeah, like I said, the Kurain Channeling Technique is what Mystic Ami Fey started. While Kurain Village, the home of most Feys, have most of the treasures, a few of them are kept here, at Hazakura Temple."

"I...see..."

"It's a long story, Feenie. I don't have any power myself, as I am not a Fey... but most of the Fey family live in Kurain village, and it's said that every Fey woman has spiritual power, however small or large."

Phoenix stood there, taking all of this in. '_Spiritual power? Kurain Channeling Technique? What is all this? Some sort of psychic-kinesis thing?_'

Iris giggled as she watched Phoenix try to comprehend it all. "Don't worry about it, Feenie. You don't have to understand it... it's really hard to comprehend why this kind of power exists either way. Let's go back to the Main Hall and I'll see if I can't fix us something to eat."

Iris led the way through the hallway again, Phoenix following close behind her. As they entered, however, someone was waiting for them.

"Well, well. You've finally returned, Iris! And with a friend, too, I see!"

"Oh, Sister Bikini!" said Iris.

Bikini was the Head Nun of Hazakura Temple. She was a small, round woman, and was in her early forties. She was wearing an acolyte's uniform and a white hood. She laughed and said, "Well, you're quite the handsome one! What's your name?"

Phoenix replied, "My name is Phoenix Wright... future attorney-at-law."

"Attorney, you say? Very interesting job choice there!" Bikini laughed again. "Well, I'm Sister Bikini, and I run the Hazakura Temple, home to acolyte training. I personally welcome you."

"Thank you," said Phoenix.

"Who is this, anyway, Iris? A friend of yours?" Bikini asked. Iris blushed, and responded.

"Er... could I talk to you for a minute, Sister Bikini?"

"Oh, sure! Come, let's talk in my room. Mr. Wright, could you wait here for a minute?"

"No problem," said Phoenix. "I'll just sit down and wait." He walked over and sat down on one of the round small seats. Bikini and Iris walked off through the hallway, and turned off into a room. Bikini shut the door.

"What is it, Iris?"

Iris blushed. "Erm... Sister Bikini... about Fe-- I mean, Mr. Wright..."

Bikini laughed. "Have something for the boy, do you, Iris?"

Iris just blushed harder. "Er...erm...yes..."

"You're afraid I'm going to lecture you about being a shrine maiden?" When Iris nodded, Bikini continued. "Well, as you know, I always flirt with the men, but I doubt I'll find anyone... but that shouldn't stop you, Iris!"

"Huh...?"

"Even if you're a shrine maiden, you're yoruself. You're given your own choices!" She laughed and went on. "Everyone deserves someone just right for them! And if you feel that he's right for you... you go on ahead!"

"A-Are you sure...?"

"My, my, my. Of course I'm sure, Iris! I'm not going to keep you from staying with someone you _love_!"

Iris blushed red. "S-Sister Bikini!"

This only caused Bikini to, yet again, laugh. "Oh, Iris, don't be so embarassed. If you love him, there's no reason to be. Now go out there and spend some time with him! I'm going to stay in here and get things ready; we have some acolytes coming tomorrow."

"Okay." Iris stepped out of the room, and went back to the Main Hall. "I'm back, Feenie."

"Welcome back, Iris." Phoenix stood up, and walked over to her. "Is everything alright?"

Iris tried her best to hide her blush; she was still quite embarassed from earlier. "Y-Yes... everything's fine."

"So you talked it out with Sister Bikini?"

"Yes..."

"... She teased you, didn't she?" Phoenix chuckled.

"F-Feenie!" Iris blushed harder. '"Y-Yes she did tease me... she's quite the teaser."

Phoenix hugged her, and looked into her eyes. "Iris, it's alright. You do what you choose to do. It's all up to you."

Iris looked back into his eyes; she couldn't help but smile, even if it made her blush even harder. "Feenie... I want to stay with you. That's all I want to do. Even if it means I... were to stay with you more than here. And Sister Bikini's okay with that. It's... it's what I choose."

"Okay, then, Iris," said Phoenix. "Shall we eat and get some sleep?"

Iris nodded; she left, and eventually came back with some potatoes and gravy, already cooked. After they ate, Iris and Phoenix walked into her room. Iris opened the door, and they went inside...

Iris' room looked like a normal room; she had a dresser, a bed, a couple of chairs, a mirror, and a separate door for the bathroom. What Phoenix noticed more than anything, though, was a square on top of one ot the chairs. It had a large red heart in the middle of it, pink color around it, and it had a large "P" on it. "Iris... what's that?"

"O-Oh!" she blushed. "I had been... sewing that for you, Feenie... I'm not done with it yet, but when I do it'll be a sweater that I hope you'll wear during the winter."

Phoenix looked a bit shocked. '_She's making a sweater... for me?_' "Thank you, Iris." He bent down and kissed her softly. "I know it'll look really good when it's finished."

Iris blushed redder. "T-Thank you... oh, you have to stay in the guest room... my bed's not big enough for more than one person."

"Okay. I'll see you in the morning, alright?" said Phoenix, as he walked to the door.

"Okay, Feenie... goodnight."

"Goodnight."

---

The next morning, Phoenix awoke, and saw the sweater, finished, on his bedpost. He picked it up and looked at it. It had a big red scarf on the top, separate from the sweater. He put it on and went to Iris room. He slowly opened the door... and saw her sleeping. '_I'd better let her sleep for now... I'll just go sit in the Main Hall._' He shut the door quietly and went to sit in the Main Hall. Not too long after, Bikini showed up and sat beside him. "Good morning, Mr. Wright. Did you sleep well?"

"Yes I did... thank you," said Phoenix.

Bikini noticed the sweater Phoenix was wearing, and laughed. "Oh my... she really stayed up that late?"

"Huh?"

"Iris was up almost all night finishing that sweater for you.. I came in her room to check on her, and she told me she had to finish it... she was quite pink in the face, having told me that you told her you knew it would look good."

"Oh... I-Iris..." Phoenix blushed a bit; he didn't know she had stayed up so late just to finish a sweater and scarf just for him. Eventually, Iris came in. Phoenix stood up, and hugged her. "Thank you, Iris... I really like it."

"You're welcome, Feenie... I hoped you would like it, so I stayed up all night making it. ... Anyway, what's for breakfast?"

Five months passed from that time; Iris and Phoenix continued to spend time together, staying at Phoenix's dormitory, sometimes at Hazakura Temple, dodging Dahlia at every step.

Unfortunately, she had grown weary of waiting...

Dahlia sat on her couch in her dormitory room. '_She's taken too long. It's been six months... I think she's fallen for the idiot._' She stood up. '_It's time for me to take matters into my own hands... and kill that idiot. And if she gets in the way... I'll just kill her too!_'

To Be Continued...


	5. Chapter 5: Dahlia's Plan

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 5: Dahlia's Plan

Dahlia snuck around the Pharmacology building early the next morning. She knew that her ex-boyfriend, Doug Swallow, must be working in his lab at this time... all she needed was to steal a batch of that poison one more time.

She quietly snuck in the building, making sure she wasn't seen; she knew that Doug's friends were told about her, and if she was seen, they would definitely tell him. She kept herself against the wall, attempting to make no noise. She had to leave her parasol at her dormitory; bringing it would have been no help. Up the stairs she went... making almost no sound. It was early enough that most of the Pharmacology students were still sleeping or had class... but she remembered that he always came this early to experiement.

She came across the door, and looked inside. There he was, mixing chemicals and studying them. '_Now I just need to wait until he leaves... if he takes too long, I'll get caught!_' But, luckily for her, she saw him come out and walk the other way... she came out from behind the corner and quickly snuck into the lab. '_Now where was it again...? Here it is._' She picked up a small green vial. '_Now to get out of here._'

She quickly ran out of the room, and down the hall, just as Doug Swallow came back. He caught a glimpse of flowing red hair as he turned the corner...

He went into the lab quickly... and found the green vial missing.

He knew what he had to do now.

Phoenix woke up, sprawled across his bed. '_Ugh... how late did I stay up last night?_' He forced himself to sit up, and then stood up, stretching. '_Hope Iris is alright. I need to call her soon... but first, I need to go get myself a drink from the cafeteria._' He went out of his dormitory and outside.

The sun was high in the air, signifying that it was afternoon. Phoenix had to put his hand over his eyes to not be blinded by the rays as he made his way across the large University to the cafeteria building. Before he arrived, however, he heard a voice, "Hey! Wright! Stop!"

He turned and saw a man in a leather jacket coming towards him. Phoenix replied, "...Who are you?"

"Doug Swallow's my name... Dahlia Hawthorne's ex-boyfriend."

"Oh really? What do you want with me?" Doug had a serious look on his face.

"Listen up. You have to stop seeing that girl." Phoenix heard that wrong and thought he was talking about Iris.

"How's that your business?"

"I'm telling you for your sake, old boy. If you don't listen to me, something terrible's going to happen."

"Don't talk about Iris that way!" Phoenix looked defiant.

"...Iris...? I'm talking about Dahlia!" Doug sighed and thought that Phoenix was just half-asleep. "Look, I have to tell you something about her."

"Oh...?" Phoenix went back to being serious; he was talking about _Dahlia_, not Iris... of course.

"Six months ago, someone stole some poison from the Pharmacology labs. Then that lawyer died the next day... and now, just a few hours ago, it happened again." Doug pointed at Phoenix. "I think she's trying to get something from you, since she's dating you... just be careful, alright?"

"A-Alright..." said Phoenix. "Thanks, then."

"No problem. If you need anything, you can come by the Pharmacology Department... but if she gets you with that poison, you're done for." He walked off.

Dahlia, meanwhile, was hiding behind the building. '_Grr... he saw me after all! And now he's told him! ... I'll get him later. I've got to get 'Feenie' now._' She held a cup filled with Coke in her hand, also laced with the poison she grabbed earlier, and started walking over to Phoenix, as she saw him pick up his phone and dial on it.

Iris had just finished having lunch with Sister Bikini. "That was good food, Iris. You really are a great cook! Wa ha ha ha ho ho ho!" laughed Bikini.

"Thanks, Sister Bikini..." said Iris, but then she heard her phone ring. "Oh, please excuse me..." she looked at the caller ID, and blushed. "... It's Feenie."

She ran into her room, shut the door, and turned on her phone. "Hey, Feenie... what's up?"

"_Iris, I just got done talking with someone named Doug Swallow._"

"Doug Swallow...?" She knew that name. It was Dahlia's ex-boyfriend... and she knew that Dahlia had stolen some poison from his lab once. "... What did he say?"

"_That he saw Dahlia Hawthorne leave his building... with __**poison."**_

"Poison!?" Iris gasped. "Feenie, come up here, now. I've got a bad feeling..." but she then heard a loud noise on the phone. "...Feenie?"

"_Uh oh... I see Dahlia! She's walking towards me!_"

"Feenie, run! Now! Come to the temple!"

"_O--_" but all she heard after that was a shriek and the connection dropped.

"Feenie...? Feenie? FEENIE!" Iris looked at the phone; the call indeed dropped. "Oh no... I've got a bad feeling about this!" She quickly got out of her room, and ran through the Main Hall.

"Iris! Don't run through the temple!" said Bikini. "Where are you going?"

"No time, Sister Bikini! I have a bad feeling about Feenie! Something bad's happening where he is... and I've got to help him!" She dashed out of the temple and down the mountain, tears beginning to stream down her cheeks. '_Oh Feenie... please... be okay..._'

About halfway down the mountain, she saw a figure coming up it. "Oh... is that... FEENIE!" She recognized his silhouette, and once she got close enough, she threw herself in her arms. "Oh...Feenie... I thought you were..."

"Iris..." Phoenix quickly hugged her, and looked at her straight in the eyes. "Dahla's following me. The connection died for some odd reason... but she's following us. We have to hide, and quickly."

"Okay, I know where to go!" Iris quickly led him back up the mountain.

Bikini was waiting for them at the Main Hall. "What's going on!?" she said, suddenly alarmed.

"Sister Bikini, it's my twin sister... she's coming here!"

"Your _**twin sister!?**_ ... Oh, wait, _that_ twin sister!"

"She's after Feenie... she wants to kill him... you have to lock us in the Inner Temple!"

"... Okay..." Bikini quickly led them across Dusky Bridge, and ushered both of them into the Inner Temple. ".. Be careful, you two. If you spot her coming, you can hide in the Sacred Chamber. I'll try and hold her back."

"Be careful, Sister Bikini!" said Iris, and Bikini walked off, shutting the door. Iris sighed, "I didn't think it would come to this... my sister..."

Phoenix hugged her. "Iris, don't worry... we're safe in here for now."

"But if she finds us..."

Phoenix shook his head. "We shouldn't worry about _whether_ she finds us or not... we just need to make sure that if she comes, we hide."

It wasn't long before they heard footsteps. "Oh no... it's my sister!" said Iris. "Quickly, in the Sacred Chamber!"

Iris and Phoenix fled into the dark, cold chamber, and she shut and locked the door and quickly led Phoenix to the very back.

It was freezing cold, chillier than an icy night in winter. Phoenix sat down in the corner, and Iris sat down beside him, and cuddled up to him for warmth. "I was afraid this would happen..." said Iris. "I was afraid she'd get vengeful..."

Phoenix gently wiped her tears. "Iris, we're safe here for now. Let's not worry, alright?"

Iris looked up into Phoenix's eyes. "Feenie... I thought we were safe. I really did. I thought Dahlia would leave us alone... I was naive."

"Iris... don't think that way. You and I both knew she would come after me for the necklace... especially after she noticed the bottle gone."

She looked at him with tearful eyes. "I... I don't want her to hurt you! I don't want her to get hurt or killed or anything... but I want you protected more than that..."

"... Let's just try to keep going, okay? Don't worry. I'll protect you, and I won't let myself get into trouble or get hurt."

"O-Okay..." She buried her face in his shoulder, wiping the tears off of her cheeks.

It wasn't long before they heard footsteps, and the door open. Iris almost let out a gasp, but caught herself just in time... but a voice rang out, "Mr. Wright? Iris? Are you two still there?"

Iris crept to the side... and caught sight of Bikini. "Oh, Sister Bikini... is she gone?"

"I saw her leave! I came over here to see if you two were okay." Bikini quickly opened the door, and ushered the two out. "You two need to go to Kurain Village. I have a contact there named Misty Fey... but first, let's get you two back to the Main Hall!"

They ran outside, and towards the bridge... but stopped dead short of the beginning of it.

Dahlia stood on the other side, staring across the bridge with an angry look in her eyes...

To Be Continued...


	6. Chapter 6: Anger and Betrayal

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 6: Anger and Betrayal

Dahlia's eyes burned with fury, as she stared across the bridge at the horrified Phoenix, Iris and Bikini. "Well, sister, it seems you've failed quite miserably! And got yourself a nice boyfriend, at that!"

"Ah... S-Sister..." Iris hid partly behind Phoenix. "I-I..."

"Why did you have to go and do that?" Dahlia stared across angrily at Iris. "Why did you have to go behind my back, betray me, and tell _him_ what was going on!?"

Phoenix stepped onto the first step of the bridge, now glaring back at Dahlia. "Y-You... _You wanted to kill me!!_" Dahlia simply smirked back at him.

"You learn quick... you were merely a tool for my escape. How does it feel... _Feenie_?" Dahlia had a mixture of anger and satisfaction on her face. "How... does it feel... to be _used_?"

Phoenix stood up straight, looking serious. "How could you be so... so mean!?"

Dahlia let out a laugh. "Oh come now, _Mr. Wright..._ unlike my sister, I'm not nearly desperate enough to fall in love with _you_." '_With that spiky hairdo and immature demeanor... you'd expect him to have no friends! Then my own __**sister**__ falls for him! Gaah!_'

"Y-You leave him alone, sister!" Iris stepped forward, beside Phoenix.

Dahlia looked at her sister with fury. "_I. Said. __**Stay. Back.**_" Iris nearly leapt back and hid behind Bikini this time. "Now then..." Dahlia trained her eyes again on Phoenix. "How could I be so mean? I think _mean_ is an understatement. I think you realize by now that someone would have to be more than _mean_ to kill someone, have someone else wrongly convicted twice, then poison another person, and try to kill yet another."

Phoenix tried his best not to lose it; he may look stupid trying to be serious, but he was actually very angry. "I guess it's true what they say then... most twins really _are_ like yin and yang!"

Dahlia didn't even flinch. "And it took you this long to figure it out? Ha...! You're worse off than I originally thought!" '_It's working. It's getting him mad... but then again, nobody can get as irked as I am right now..._'

Iris couldn't take it anymore. She stepped out from behind Bikini and began walking across the bridge; she was shaking, but she still had a defiant look on her face. "I... I'm not going to allow you to talk to Feenie that way! You can't toy with his mind!!" She stopped a couple of yards away from Dahlia, taking a serious stand. "I won't let you!" '_First you toy with his mind with that necklace, and now you're toying with his mind simply for your own satisfaction!_'

"So you're going to fully betray me, then, are you?" said Dahlia. "You're going to defend him at the risk of your own life? Is that really what you want to do...?" '_Are you a fool, Iris!?_'

Iris nodded, shakily. "I won't let you harm him! You may be my sister, but... but I still think what you're doing is wrong!" '_Even if it means your life... or mine... I'm not letting you put him in danger!_'

"Very well." Dahlia had had it; she looked at Iris with the most demeaning glare she had ever given. '_It should be easy to get you out the way, and then I'll get dear Mr. Wright over there.'_ She began walking towards Iris, but one plank creaked loudly - the weight of everyone on the bridge seemed to make her edge of the bridge more delicate. "W-What...?" Dahlia looked down, as the plank snapped; she fell...

She quickly reached up and grabbed Iris' hand, saying "Coming, sister?"

Phoenix ran across the bridge. "No! _Iris!_" He ran over and dived; he landed on his stomach on the bridge and just barely caught her hand as she fell. "Iris!"

"Feenie, don't let go...!" Iris looked back up at Phoenix.

Dahlia glared up. "How are you holding both of us!?"

Bikini was holding onto Phoenix's leg. "Don't let go, Mr. Wright! Let's pull them back up!"

Iris looked down at her sister, and they locked glances. "I'm sorry to have to do this, sister..." said Iris. She quickly thrust her arm up; Dahlia's hand slipped, she lost her grip on Iris' arm, and fell.

"Damn it, Iriiiiiiiiiis!" screamed Dahlia as she fell down. "I'll get you... I'll--!" _**Splash.**_ Dahlia had fallen into the water, and began drifting off, glaring up at them as the powerful current swept her away.

"Hang on, Iris!" Phoenix, with Bikini's help, pulled Iris up. As soon as they got back up, Iris hugged Phoenix tightly.

"T-Thank you, Feenie... I was scared she would take me with her!" Iris closed her eyes and rested her head on his chest.

"Are you two alright?" Bikini finally dusted herself off and looked over at them. "It looks like your sister took a rather nasty dip in the pool, there... you should leave before she makes it back."

"You mean, she'll be alright...?" said Iris. Despite the fact she just made her sister drop into the Eagle River, she still felt a bit guilty and worried.

"I'll bet you anything that if she's survived it once, she'll survive it again, Iris." Phoenix looked at her in the eyes. "We should go to this 'Kurain Village'... and see who we can find."

"I'll tell you where to find it. I haven't spoken to anyone there, save for random acolytes, in ten years. But you might want to look for the main family; the only relatives that are up there are Mia and Maya Fey. Or so I hear." She gave them a map from Hazakura to Kurain Village. "You'll have to take the train to get there, but it shuld only be a few hours. Now hurry!"

Iris and Phoenix rushed to the train station, and entered. They walked to the counter, got their tickets, and got on the express train. After sitting down, Iris rested her head on his shoulder. "Feenie... I feel guilty..."

"Because of Dahlia, right?" Phoenix held her. "You did the right thing. Plus, I'm pretty sure she's not done yet... hopefully she won't find us anytime soon."

"Mm..." Iris sighed. "I still feel guilty though...I betrayed the only real family I have left..."

"When the only real family you have left betrays you, you can't call them real family anymore." Phoenix brushed her hair back a bit. "Besides... I doubt she's dead. While that's a pretty neutral thing considering the circumstances, you didn't take a life."

Iris shortly fell asleep on Phoenix; the train ride lasted around two and a half hours before it stopped. Phoenix gently woke Iris up, and they got off the train.

It was an interesting site as they entered Kurain Village; the ground was all dirt, grass surrounded all the buildings, and they saw a number of statues and other peculiar items as they entered. "Wow... this village looks pretty interesting," said Phoenix.

"May I help you, good sir and miss...?" a woman with broad hair and a kimono approached them. "I'm afraid I have never seen you two before... perhaps you are seeking someone?"

"We're looking for Mia and Maya Fey," said Iris. "Do you know where they are?"

"Well, of course I do, good miss," said the woman. "Allow me to show you..." she seemed to mutter under her breath, but she led them to a small building beside a large manor. "This is the Fey Manor, and the building over there is where Mystic Maya currently lives... I will let you be for now. Good day..." '_That boy looks like a spiky-haired ruffian! I do hope my child does not try to confer with these people!'_ She walked off, muttering again.

"Well, we might as well knock," said Phoenix. He knocked on the door, and waited.

The door opened... and out stepped a young girl. She had long black hair, an acolyte's outfit, and quite a confused look on her face. The inside part of her acolyte's outfit was grayish white. "...Who are you?" she asked.

"Oh, erm... my name is Phoenix Wright... and this is Iris." Iris nodded when her name was called. "We're sorry to intrude like this, but Sister Bikini sent us here and..."

"Sister Bikini? I've heard a name like that before... some nun that works at a Temple, right?"

"Yeah!" Iris nodded. "She runs the Hazakura Temple, and she sent us here looking for two people named Mia and Maya Fey...?"

The girl looked shocked. "I-I'm Maya Fey..." She led them inside and shut the door. "...Why are you looking for me and my sis?"

Iris went ahead. "It's my sister... she's after Fe--I mean, Mr. Wright. And now she's after me too, so Sister Bikini sent us here to hide for a while. My sister didn't see us come here, so she has no idea where we are."

"Oh... I see." Maya sat down on a chair, and Phoenix and Iris sat down on the opposite couch. "Well, you two can stay here as long as you like! You seem like nice people to me."

"Oh, well, thanks!" said Phoenix. "By the way, out of curiousity, who is Mia Fey...?"

"She's my older sister... currently a lawyer."

Phoenix looked surprised. "A-A lawyer?"

"Yeah... why?"

"I'm studying to be a lawyer!" said Phoenix.

"Oh really?" Maya tilted her head. "Well, I'm sure Sis would love to meet you... in fact, I think she's coming over tomorrow, since she just finished up a case. It was her second case, in fact."

"So she just began?"

"Oh, no, she started a year ago... ... it's a long story, though," said Maya sadly. "Maybe she'll tell you tomorrow."

"Where do we sleep?" asked Iris.

"Oh, you two can sleep on the couch... it folds into a bed. Or you can sleep on the floor. Whichever," said Maya. "Either way, you two should get ready to settle in for now... the sun's about to finish setting." She got up and disappeared into the back hallway.

"Well, I guess we'll be sleeping on the folding bed, then," said Phoenix. He noticed Iris looking a bit strange though. "Iris? What's wrong?"

"I... I feel I've heard the name '_Mia Fey_' before... I'm not entirely sure where, but something's tugging at the corner of my mind..." Iris sighed. "Maybe it's just me. But we're meeting her tomorrow, so maybe I'll find out."

Phoenix finished setting up the couch-bed. "Yeah, we'll find out. Let's look around the village for a bit before we go to sleep, since it seems a bit quieter outside."

Iris nodded, and followed Phoenix outside.

To Be Continued...


	7. Chapter 7: Mia's Visit

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 7: Mia's Visit

Dahlia washed up on shore, only a short while after she had fallen. She lay on the ground, shivering. '_D-Damn it... it's so cold._' She struggled to get up, but couldn't. '_D-Damn it... I can't move. How could I have failed!? I failed to kill that stupid spikey-haired jerk, I failed to get my sister back for backstabbing... and now I've failed to even __**get up!**_'

It wasn't long before someone spotted her; Sister Bikini rushed over, but then backed away. "Oh, no, it's you..."

"W-What do you want, you old fat lady!?" Dahlia tilted her head off the ground to look at Bikini.

"Oh dear, it seems you're weakened..." Bikini was afraid of Dahlia, but she couldn't let her die. "Here, let me help you..." She bent down to help Dahlia, but she pulled back.

"Stay away from me! I don't want your help!"

Bikini tsk'd, and looked down at Dahlia. "My, my, my... So you're just going to lie there and die, are you?"

"W-Well, you can't pick me up anyway, with that stupid back of yours! And I can't get up... so being here is a waste of your time!"

Bikini straightned up. "... Have it your way." She turned around and wobbled off.

'_Grr... I failed... I'm not ready to go yet!'_ But, before long, she finally passed out.

Meanwhile, someone was trekking through the area... he came upon the body. "Hmm... looks like she's in a spot of trouble." He picked up the body and carried her off.

--

Phoenix and Iris shut the door quietly behind them and walked along the dirt path in Kurain Village. It was getting dark, but evening had yet to fully come. They walked by the manor again, and saw a little girl sweeping off a porch. "Aww, that's a sweet little girl, sweeping the porch like that..."

"That would be my daughter, good sir and miss!" The woman with broad hair and a kimono walked up to them. "My pride and joy... recently confirmed as a channeling _prodigy_... but she will never become the next Master..."

"... Well, it's sweet of her to sweep that porch off," said Iris.

"That's because I asked her to."

"... You asked a little girl to sweep off the porch?"

"One must learn chores at an early age in order to master them earlier... Is there a problem, good miss?"

"Oh, n-not at all... I was just curious..." Iris sidled closer to Phoenix nervously.

"Do not worry, good miss. I am not someone you should fear... ah, but I am afraid I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Morgan Fey... sister of the current Master."

"M-My name is Iris..." said Iris.

"What a very nice name," said Morgan, though she didn't sound sincere. "And you, good sir?"

"Phoenix Wright," replied Phoenix.

"Very good... my little angel is named Pearl, but she does not speak with strangers... she does not know of the outside world... and I prefer it so that she continues to not know."

"Er, t-that's good to know," said Iris.

"Well, I must go, good sir and miss. I bid you farewell." Morgan walked off, muttering to herself again. '_No spiritual power at all, that girl. And that spiky haired ruffian! They would do well to stay away from my darling Pearl...!_'

Phoenix and Iris quickly went back inside. "Well... that was interesting," said Iris.

"Indeed... let's go to sleep," said Phoenix. They set up the couch-bed, and got under the covers.

"Feenie... do you think everything will be okay...?" Iris turned over and looked at Phoenix.

"... Yes, I do think so." Phoenix pushed her hair back behind her ear softly; Iris blushed. "We'll meet Mia tomorrow, and you might be able to find out why you remember her."

"Plus, since she's a lawyer, you could ask her what you need to do to become one," Iris finished for him. "... Also, I feel... somehow, Dahlia's still alive."

"At least you know that you didn't take her life after all," said Phoenix. "And that she has no idea where we went."

"...I-It's hard, Feenie... the choice I made on the bridge... I was scared if she came back up, she would harm me... or worse, you... I don't want her to get hurt, but I want to protect you more than that..." Iris wiped off a tear. "...I really don't know what to do about this."

"Don't worry, Iris. Everything will be fine... I promise."

"Mm... goodnight, Feenie."

"Goodnight, Iris."

--

Dahlia woke up on the floor of a small house. She was under a cover, and had a bag on her head. She quickly shoved it off and got up. '_Hmph... someone actually brought me here?_' She sneezed, and then again. '_... Do I have a cold?_' She didn't feel cold or very hot, but she found it hard to stand straight. '_Well, I can stand, at the very least. That's a start._' She walked around, getting a feel for where she was. All there was in the house, however, were a few small chairs, a table, a bed, the covers she had slept under, and a door. The entire house looked made out of wood. '_Someone actually __**lives**__ here? This place is a hole!_'

She walked back and forth, thinking. '_So I don't have a cold. That bag must've had some sort of medicine in it. I don't have any intentions of staying... even if I were to find out who brought me here._' She opened the door, and looked outside.

She was surrounded by forest in all directions; she could see a lake in the far distance, and the sun was rising. '_So I slept all night. And now it's morning... Grr! Those two must've gotten far away by now!_' She swore, and decided to walk in a random direction. '_I'll find my own way out... I don't need any help! I've got to find where my backstabbing sister and that __**idiot**__ went!_'

--

Morning came in Kurain Village. Maya came into the living room, and saw Iris and Phoenix already sitting on the couch. "Wow, you two get up early, don't you?"

"We went to sleep pretty early; so I guess we got enough sleep," said Phoenix. "We heard people working outside for the past few hours though... how early does everyone start working?"

"They get up at the crack of dawn, usually," said Maya. "There's always a lot of work to get done, so everyone gets up as early as they possibly can to help out."

"I see." Phoenix held Iris, and continued. "So, when's Mia going to arrive?"

"Any minute now, actually," said Maya. "The train's on its way."

Phoenix and Iris got up and walked around, looking at Maya's place. Aside from the living room, the long hallway stretched back, with doorways leading to a couple of closets, a bathroom, and a bedroom, which they figured to be Maya's.

When they came back, they heard knocking on the door. Maya walked up and opened it, and immediately said, "Oh, Sis!" And she ran and hugged the person standing there. Phoenix and Iris walked up to the door to see a taller woman, with a black suit, long brown hair, black pants, and she had one distinctive freckle right below the end of her lip. "Oh... Mia, I want you to meet two people. This is Phoenix Wright and--"

Mia had nodded when she saw Phoenix, but when she drew eyes on Iris, she stepped back. "...Sis? What's wrong?" said Maya, tilting her head in confusion.

"Y-You!" Mia glared at Iris. "You thought you got away a year ago! And now you're here, at my sister's place!?"

"W-Wait!" Iris hid partly behind Phoenix. "Y-You have it all wron--"

"I don't have it wrong... Dahlia Hawthorne!" Mia again pointed at Iris.

"Hey hey, hold it!" said Phoenix, standing fully in front of Iris. "... You're Ms. Mia Fey, right?"

Mia straightened back up, dropping the glare as she looked at Phoenix. "Yes..."

"She's not Dahlia Hawthorne... she's her _twin sister_."

"Twin sister!? You expect me to believe that?"

Phoenix sighed. "I'll tell you the story of what happened. Why don't we all sit down though, I think it's rather cold out there right now."

Maya let Mia in; she shut the door, and everyone sat down on opposite chairs and Phoenix and Iris again sat on the couch.

Phoenix told Mia all about the past six months; him meeting Dahlia Hawthorne, Iris taking her place, their encounter at the University, Hazakura Temple, dropping her into the Eagle River... when they were finished, Mia's eyes were closed, taking all of it in, and thinking very hard."

"So... Dahlia's whereabouts are currently unknown... and you're her twin sister?" said Mia. Iris nodded, and Mia continued. "...Iris, I must apologize. I did not know that Dahlia had a twin sister."

"Oh... it's alright, Ms. Fey," said Iris. "Not a lot of people know that I and Dahlia are related, much less twin sisters... and now I know why I remember you."

"Hm?" Mia tilted her head.

"Dahlia told me... about the case a year ago. With Terry Fawles and Valerie Hawthorne..."

_Dahlia had come to meet up with Iris at the Temple. Dahlia spoke, "He died."_

_"Terry died!?" Iris was shocked. "How?"_

_"The fool drank the poison that was in the necklace..." Dahlia held it up in the air; the bottle was empty, but looked like it had traces of a silver liquid in it. "...because he believed what I told him."_

_"S-Sister!" Iris looked seriously at Dahlia. "How could you do this!?"_

_"Oh, be quiet, Iris." Dahlia looked quite irked. "He got what he deserved, and so did Valerie..."_

_"You killed Valerie!?"_

_"If I hadn't've, she would have revealed to him the plan, and probably everyone else." Dahlia pushed back her hair. "...it's what she got in return for trying."_

_Iris just stood there. '_Sister, you can't keep doing this... I-I try to help, but..._' "Dahlia, you have to stop committing sins like this!"_

_"Or what? I know how to escape, I have my plans... and I don't need _you_ getting in my way. So take my advice, and don't."_

_Iris sighed. "How did the court case go, then?"_

_"Ooh, that was the worst part!" Dahlia suddenly had a furious look on her face. "That Mia Fey...! She _irritates_ me!"_

_"Mia Fey...?"_

_"The defense attorney for the case that I 'witnessed'... she was able to crack part of the case open and reveal my real name!"_

_"So you're no longer known as Melissa Foster, are you?"_

_"No! That... that bitch!" Dahlia swore out loud. "I can't believe it... how did she figure it out, when I had the prosecution and the judge in my pocket!? They were supposed to punish her for asking me questions, but she somehow dodged them all and shoved the truth in their faces!"_

_"But Terry still died..."_

_"Yes, he finally got out of my hair. Even with Mia Fey's goody-two-shoes lawyer friend, it wasn't good enough... or fast enough to stop what was coming to Terry."_

_"Lawyer friend?"_

_"Some defense attorney named Diego Armando... it was his help that broke me in the first place. I'll get him back though... someday."_

_"Sister, don't!" Iris looked distressed. "Don't kill more people! Stop adding sins to your soul!"_

_"Iris, I'm going to tell you this now," said Dahlia. "If you try to stop me... I'll kill _you_."_

_"S-Sister..." Iris looked down; she didn't want Dahlia to commit crimes, but death threats like this scared her._

"So, that's what she said about me..." mused Mia. "And she even threatened to kill you if you got in her way. Ah, how _wonderful_ family is."

Iris nodded; she had clung onto Phoenix once it got to the part where Dahlia had threatened to kill her. "She doesn't know where we are, but I know that when she gets a chance she's going to start looking."

"Mm. Well, I have a question for you, Mr. Wright." When Phoenix looked up, Mia continued. "Aren't you supposed to be studying? If you want to become an attorney, you need to learn law..."

"... Remember, she's after me too, Ms. Fey," said Phoenix. "I can't be at the University for right now... I think life is a bit more important than grades."

"Oh, that's right." Mia looked surprised. "Well, I guess I can help you. Whenever I'm not on a case, that is."

"Didn't you just win a case?" asked Phoenix. "I heard about it from Maya."

"Yes. It was my first case since a year ago. I was lucky I won it - Prosecutor Winston Payne's quite persistent in his objections." Mia stood up, and looked out the window. "You know, being in court, defending a client... it takes dedication. I used to live here, with my sister.. before _that_ incident happened."

"_That_ incident?" asked Iris. "What incident was that, Ms. Fey?"

"... _The DL-6 Incident_." Mia shuddered when she said it. "It... brings back a few bad memories. It's how my mother disappeared... and it's why I became a lawyer."

"Sis..." Maya stood up and walked over to her sister, being optimistic. "It'll be okay. Our mother's alive, I can feel it! ...I just don't know where she is."

"I know, Maya." Mia hugged Maya. "I'm going to find out where she went, and what happened. One day, I'll figure it out. I promise."

"Okay, sis!" Maya went back and sat down. Mia came back as well, but remained standing.

"Mr. Wright. I think it might be best if you came by where I work. I believe my boss, Marvin Grossberg, might be able to help you." She smiled. "...and so can I."

"Ah, M-Ms. Fey! That would be wonderful!" Phoenix sounded excited. "How long do you think it would take for me to be educated enough to be a lawyer?"

"I would surmise... about three more years," said Mia. "There's a lot to learn about law, and other moral things. I think that once you learn all of that, you can begin learning how trials are conducted, and things like that."

"That all sounds pretty good," said Phoenix. "Three more years... that's a long time though."

"Well, nobody steps out the door from high school or even college and expects to jump right into a trial, do they?" Mia chuckled. "It takes a lot more than that."

Phoenix nodded, finally understanding. "So, what do we do now?"

"I have to get back to the law offices for now," said Mia. "Perhaps you should come with me. There's not much to do in Kurain Village right now, and if you want to make up for not being in the University, then it's best you start learning more about law as soon as you can." She stood up, and walked to the door. ".. You coming, Mr. Wright?"

Phoenix stood up. "Yes, I'll come."

Iris jumped up. "I'm coming too!"

"Are you sure?" said Mia. "He's going to be studying a lot. What will you do?"

"I... don't want to stay here right now," she said. "No offense meant. I just want to stay with Feenie for now. Even if he is studying, I want to make sure he's alright. Like I promised." She put her arm around his, and allowed him to lead her out of the house.

"Bye, sis! Bye, Mr. Wright and Ms. Iris!" Maya smiled and waved at them, standing by the door. "Come back soon, okay!?"

Mia led them to the train station; she got them their tickets and they got on the express train... headed for Grossberg & Co. Law Offices.

To Be Continued...


	8. Chapter 8: Law and Burgers

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 8: Law and Burgers

Dahlia finally came to a clearing in the forest. '_Finally! I've been walking through this damned forest for a while now._' She saw Hazakura Temple, and knew that beyond it was the University. '_I'll leave that fat nun alone for now... I've got another target on my mind..._' She walked past the Temple, and onwards to the University.

--

Phoenix, Iris and Mia arrived at Grossberg & Co. Law Offices after a two hour train ride, and Mia led them inside. "Mr. Grossberg's usually busy, but I know he has a library full of books in his office."

"So I can just borrow one, then?" asked Phoenix, as they walked inside. Mia nodded and shut the door behind them.

They were in a large lobby, with a few couches leaning on the far wall; a receptionist was at her desk taking calls, and a door was visible across from her desk. There was a door behind her desk as well, while the desk itself had a stack of business cards, a few oranges in a leaf-shaped metal tray, and a sign-in sheet for appointments.

Mia waved at the receptionist, who waved back; she then led them through the door across from the receptionist's desk. They walked through a long hallway, then turned to the right and went up a set of stairs. At the top of the stairs, they opened another door and went into an office. It was empty; containing a large painting of a man fishing, a large library of books, a polished desk, and a couple of couches with connecting tables.

"It looks like Mr. Grossberg isn't here right now," said Mia. "But you're welcome to take a look at some of the books... they're the best law books there are."

Phoenix walked up and looked at the books. He saw some having names like _How to Cross-Examine a Witness_, _The Importance of Evidence_, and _How to Catch the Prosecution Off-Guard_. He decided to look at a book named _Court Proceedings_, and he sat down on the couch, while Mia sat down at Grossberg's desk. Iris sat down beside Phoenix silently.

Phoenix read it for a minute, but then looked up; he wanted to ask Mia a question. "Er, Ms. Fey? Didn't you say you had your second time in court a few days ago?"

"Yes... why?" asked Mia.

"Is there more to learn about this than what's in those books? You said something about moral values, but there's nothing like that in any of those books."

Mia stood up, and walked over. "Well, moral value depends on the attorney him- or herself. What you believe in. As for me, I believe in my client at all times; trusting that they're innocent. Without that trust, it would be hard to keep trying to prove that innocence. That's what matters. If you don't think your client's innocent, you'll find it hard to keep going in court."

"Hm... I see..." Phoenix contemplated what he just heard. "And did Mr. Grossberg teach you that?"

"Oh, no, I started that myself... I believed that without being able to trust my client, I couldn't go on in court... especially after what happened a year ago."

Phoenix began reading again; Mia sat down at Mr. Grossberg's desk, reading some papers she had gotten out of a manilla envelope. Iris looked at the book Phoenix was reading, and tried to keep up with it.

Eventually however, a very loud "Ah-_HEEEEEEEEEEM!_" was heard. Mia didn't move, but Phoenix and Iris jumped up from their seats, startled. "And what can I do for you two young people!?" A very large man entered the room, wearing a red overcoat. He had a large mustache, small glasses, and a round figure.

"Oh, welcome back, Mr. Grossberg!" Mia looked up from reading.

"I see you brought two people to me! Very well, very well!" Grossberg looked over at Phoenix and Iris. "Ah, I see the young man has one of my court books! Wanting to become a lawyer, are you, my boy?"

"Y-Yes sir, I am," said Phoenix. "Mia brought us here to see you about learning to be a lawyer."

"It reminds me so much.. ah, the days of my youth... like the scent of fresh lemon, you see... But should you not be in school?"

"Ah... I kind of can't," said Phoenix, bowing his head.

"It's a long story, sir," said Mia. "I think we should spare the details this time around."

Grossberg cleared his throat. "I see. Well, then! I, Marvin Grossberg, will teach you all you need to know about being a lawyer! Although it's not as quick as you think it is, if you were to come by about once every week Mia and I would gladly help you! Isn't that right, Mia?"

"Er? Oh, yes!" Mia smiled. "I'll be glad to help as well." She hid her confused look. '_But Mr. Grossberg, I've only been in two court cases..._'

"But unfortunately, I do not have time to help you today," Grossberg continued. "Do you two have someplace to stay?"

"Yes, Mia's sister currently has a place that she's allowed us to stay in," said Phoenix.

"Well, Mia can give you two directions to and from the train station. ... By the way, could I perchance get your names? I believe I have not introduced myself to you. I am Marvin Grossberg, founder of this law firm, at your service!"

"I'm Phoenix Wright, sir," said Phoenix.

"M-My name is Iris," said Iris, holding onto Phoenix.

"Glad to meet you both! Now, Mia, you came back awfully quickly from your sister's place, didn't you? Shouldn't you go and actually spend some time with her?"

"But, sir, you told me you needed me back here as soon as I could so you could brief me on the next court case," said Mia.

"Oh, that won't be until tonight! Go and spend some time with your sister, while you have a chance. Don't worry, Mia, you'll be fine."

"T-Thank you, sir!" Mia quickly led Phoenix and Iris out, who said goodbye to Grossberg.

"Ah, that Mia... always so hasty... but she'll be a good lawyer in the end, I just know it," said Grossberg to himself as he sat in his chair. "And that Phoenix Wright just may make a good apprentice for her."

--

After the train stopped in Kurain, Mia quickly led them back to Maya's place, and knocked on the door.

The door opened, and Maya stepped out, instantly grinning. "Sis, you're back!"

"Hey, Maya." Mia hugged her sister. "Sorry I didn't stay long earlier today. I figured we should all spend some time together, and especially getting to know Mr. Wright and Ms. Iris over there."

"Oh, that'd be great! You know exactly where I want to go, right? Right?"

"Burgers again, right?" said Mia, chuckling.

"You got it!" Maya jumped in the air happily. "Can we hit the usual joint?"

"Sure, why not," said Mia. "Mr. Wright, Iris, care to join us?"

"Of course," said Iris. "We'd both like to get to know you two more too."

And they walked off to the train station yet again; this time to go to the Burger Queen restaurant in the city.

--

They arrived at the restaurant, and sat down inside. Mia and Maya sat together on one side, while Phoenix and Iris sat on the other. They finished ordering, and Mia spoke up first. "So... Iris... how did you meet Mr. Wright?"

Iris blushed. "Well... er... it's a long story actually. Like I said before, I dated him first to keep my sister from trying to kill him..." she blushed harder and continued, "... and I eventually fell in love with him."

"I see. So you were trying to save him from Dahlia, were you?" asked Mia. She paused for a minute, then continued, "...That was nice of you to do."

"Well, I felt like I betrayed him," said Iris. "I felt that if I told him, he wouldn't..."

"I understand," said Mia. "But things worked out in the end, didn't they?"

"Oh yes they did," said Phoenix. "And that doesn't include our encounter with her..."

"Encounter?" asked Mia.

"She cornered us at Hazakura Temple, and eventually part of the bridge broke and she fell into the Eagle River."

"Mm." Mia pondered. "So she suffered the same fate as she brought upon herself almost two years ago..."

"Well, I caught her..." said Iris. "But... but I let go when Feenie tried to pull me up... I feel guilty for it, even now."

Mia looked quite sympathetic. '_Poor girl... she feels guilty for doing that to Dahlia? I wouldn't've... but then again, they're sisters, so I understand her feelings..._' She gave Iris a smile. "Don't worry, Iris. I know how you feel, her being your sister... I would never forgive her, myself..."

"I understand, Ms. Fey," said Iris, jumping in before Mia got too far into her speech. "She did so much to you... and I apologize on her behalf... especially for the loss of your boyfriend--"

"Wait. What?" Mia looked shocked. "She... she was responsible for Diego!?"

Iris nodded. "I-I'm sorry, Ms. Fey... I wasn't there when she did it."

Mia just stared straight. She couldn't believe it. Dahlia really _did_ kill Diego? It all hit her like a pile of bricks, and she felt tears come to her eyes. But she quickly wiped them off, and took a few deep breaths. "I...I'm okay. ... H-How did she...?"

Iris couldn't even look Mia in the eyes; she even felt guilty knowing that Dahlia had done it... "She... she poisoned his coffee..."

"... I always told him his coffee would be the death of him..." Mia chuckled a bit, tears freely welling down her cheeks. "D-Diego..."

"S-Sis..." Maya put her arm around her sister, hugging her. "Don't cry..." She couldn't help but feel sad, looking at her sister's eyes tearing up... "He... he was put in a coma, wasn't he?"

"Yes... but he won't ever... h-he won't ever wake up, they said," said Mia. "He's paralyzed mentally... a 'deep sleep,' they called it..."

Phoenix stayed silent. He knew, deep in his heart, that the little bottle that used to be on the necklace before he broke it contained a poison. He also knew that it was the cause of Diego Armando's death. And yet, he was the one who received it. He couldn't bear to tell Mia, fearing she would turn on him. He decided to keep silent.

Mia just stared down in silence, devastated. Dahlia Hawthorne certainly had gotten her so-called 'revenge' on the both of them... how low would that girl have to go before she was satisfied? Mia thought that she had seen the last of Dahlia after the Terry Fawles trial, but hoped she would catch her at another crime so she could finally bring her to justice... but after seeing where it brought Diego, she didn't know what to do.

A couple of minutes passed in silence. Iris didn't know what to say, no words of comfort could come out without her fearing they would be wrongly interpreted; Phoenix still wanted to keep silent about the necklace, for it would be better to let it out later... Mia breaking down in a restaurant would not be a good thing.

Maya, on the other hand, hugged her sister again and tried to be her normal optimistic self. "Sis, cheer up...! I know everything seems bad, but we have to keep going! I know you'll eventually give that girl what's coming to her!" She shook her sister lightly. "Come on, Mia..."

Mia looked up, seeing her sister's smiling face - she knew that it wasn't fully truthful, but Maya always tried to be happy no matter what, just to make everyone around her smile back. A crease formed on her lips, and she wiped off her tears. "Maya..." She hugged her sister back. "T-Thank you... I'll be okay..."

She straightened herself up, and as she did, the food finally came. "_Burgers!!_" Maya nearly screamed out at the sight of her food, and she began eating. So fast, in fact, that she received looks from Phoenix and Iris, as well as the entire restaurant; Mia, however, chuckled and began eating her food.

Maya finished long before anyone else, grinning like a school child at a playground. "That was good!" she exclaimed.

Mia chuckled. "It's _always_ good, Maya. You say that every time." She continued eating.

Eventually everyone finished eating, complimenting the food. However, it was getting late, so they went back on the train to Maya's house. Once there, Mia said, "I have to go back to Mr. Grossberg's office..."

"Aw, sis, we didn't get to do much!" said Maya.

"Don't worry, Maya. I'll come by tomorrow, if I can. Okay?"

"Okay!" Maya smiled. "See you later, sis!"

"Bye, Ms. Fey!" said Iris, waving.

"Please, call me Mia," Mia responded, smiling. The doors closed on the train and it sped off.

Maya led them back into her house, and promptly went to bed, wanting tomorrow to come faster. Iris and Phoenix set up their bed and sat down. Iris looked at Phoenix and saw a mix of contemplation and worry on his face. "What's wrong, Feenie?"

Phoenix sighed. "It's just that... during the conversation about Mr. Armando..."

"...The necklace, right?"

Phoenix nodded, and Iris hugged him. He held her close. "I... I didn't want her to break down," he said. "I felt bad that the necklace that contained the poison that killed her boyfriend was passed on to me..."

"Feenie..." Iris looked him in the eyes. "You can tell her about it later... it's not too late. I don't think she's going to hate you for what my sister did..."

Phoenix smiled back and kissed her. "...I guess you're right, Iris. We should get to sleep for right now, I think Mia's coming back tomorrow and we'll all get to do other things."

Iris nodded and together they slipped under the covers. Phoenix held her tightly as she rested her head on his chest and they quickly fell asleep.

To Be Continued...


	9. Chapter 9: Dahlia's Escape

AUTHOR'S NOTE: This chapter takes place the day after the confrontation. By the time Dahlia poisons Doug Swallow in this fic, Mia's visiting Maya, Phoenix and Iris.

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 9: Dahlia's Escape

Dahlia came out of the Pharmacology building, thinking quickly. She had just poisoned Doug Swallow, being able to slip the poison in his drink while he wasn't in his lab, and then hiding in an obscure place until he drank it. She was sure he was dead, as she had checked his heart; it had stopped beating entirely. She now knew she had but one avenue of escape; she had to get out of the University before she was caught. She quickly made her way to her dormitory, grabbing a couple of necessary things and putting them in a small pink handbag: Some money, a few things to keep up her appearance, and a couple of books just in case.

She tried her best not to break into a full run as she exited the dormitory; instead she kept a steady fast pace as she walked across the campus. Her mind was currently racing; she never thought about where to actually go after carrying out this plan. She made sure the poison vial was in her bag; if she had left it at the scene she would have been convicted. Of course, her having on her wasn't a good idea either; if the police found and searched her, she'd be arrested as well. But she figured it was better to have it where she can keep an eye on it.

'_First thing's first_', she thought, '_I have to hide this vial somewhere... somewhere they'll never find it!_'

She walked past groups of people, not daring to look back - many people gave her looks as she passed by them. She knew that almost every boy on campus would look at her - she did maintain that 'innocent bystander' look, but she didn't pay them any mind. Right now, she had to dispose of the vial, and _fast_. She finally broke into a run, passing the Science and Mathematics buildings, and finally out of the campus itself, and up the hill towards Hazakura Temple.

It was finally warming up around the area; the grass and trees finally began looking more green. Dahlia passed by all of them, running up the mountain, determined to get rid of the vial. She listened intently as she dashed, looking out for any sounds of sirens or megaphones. Her free time was short; she had to be free of the evidence, by any means necessary.

Finally, Hazakura Temple came into focus to her left, but she kept going, heading for Dusky Bridge. She had a quick thought; she could easily drop the vial into the Eagle River. There it would wash off her fingerprints, and, if she was lucky enough, the vial itself would shatter.

She ran up to Dusky Bridge, and began to cross, taking care to step over the plank that had snapped off during her last encounter with her sister and the spiky-haired idiot... and then, she took out the vial. With one great heave, she threw the vial as far as she could, and watched it fly through the air. It spun rather ferociously, and fell into the Eagle River with a small _splash_.

'_Well, that's that..._' she thought. '_They no longer have any evidence linking me to Dougie's murder... hee hee._' She decided that her next task was to seek out Iris, and more importantly, 'Feenie.' She walked up to Hazakura Temple, determined to get answers out of the nun, Sister Bikini, this time around.

Bikini noticed her coming, and she immediately shuddered, thinking, '_Oh no, here she comes... what does she want with me!?_'

Dahlia walked up to Bikini, and didn't bother trying to look innocent. "Why, hello there, Sister... I've come for answers."

Bikini straightened up; well, as much as she could without her back hurting. "W-What do you want!?" she screeched, immediately hobbling over again. "What do you want with me!?"

"Oh calm down, you fat nun," Dahlia's voice resounded. "I just want to know where that backstabber of a sister and that spiky-haired idiot went. And I want to know _now_."

Bikini stepped back. "I'm not telling you!" Her scared voice resounded back, showing her fear.

Dahlia smirked. "Afraid of me, are we?" Her smirk widened. "Afraid of getting hurt?"

"You... you're not going to kill me, are you!?" said Bikini.

Dahlia just smirked wider. "Oh no. I may kill people who cross me, but even _I'm_ not as petty to try to harm someone for information, let alone kill them..." She then put on her sweet, innocent face, and continued, "...But I just want to know where they've gone... can't you tell little old me?"

Bikini rose an eyebrow. "You know as well as I do that I won't fall for that..."

Dahlia looked quite angry. "Fine. If you won't tell me, I'll seek them out myself!"

"And that could take hours, days, weeks..." said Bikini.

"Not really..." Dahlia again smirked. "I know they went to the city, or somewhere near there. They couldn't've gone too far..." She then began walking off. "And I'll find them. No matter how long it takes, I _will_ find them!"

Bikini watched Dahlia go off, and sighed. She hoped that they were far away by now, but she also knew that if they had found Mia and Maya by now, that they would be safe and hidden from harm. She thought of writing them a letter just in case, but then she feared that Dahlia would hunt _her_ down in the end. She decided to go back to the Temple to rest her hurt back. She had to stop flipping over the snowmobile in the winter months.

Dahlia walked on down the mountain. She decided that she would go to the city, and search around for any sign of them. She reached the train station, and went ahead and got a ticket, wearing her innocent guise to fool everyone. She didn't want to take the risk of any law enforcements seeing her, but thankfully the metal detector guard wasn't paying attention, and didn't recognize her. She slipped into the train and rode into the city...

She sat down on one of the train seats, thinking about everything that has happened so far. Did she regret it? Of course not. She had to shut Doug up before he let her secret loose in conversation. But now, most importantly, she needs to get rid of the two people that crossed her - Phoenix and Iris. As the train sped across the tracks, she thought about how she would deal with them. She knew that confronting them would again be a bad idea, since she remembers what happened last time.

She would simply have to deal with them indirectly somehow.

The train came to a halt in the city; Dahlia exited the train, passing by the guards. Since no word of Doug's death had reached the town yet, the guards had no reason to search her, and she made it out of the station and into the city.

She used her hours wisely. She checked stores, the park, the carnival, anywhere where she thought she might catch where the two of them were. Unfortunately, she came up short; she never was able to find them.

Until she went by the train station again... she saw them. Spiky-hair, then her black-hair twin... and...

_Mia Fey...?_ Dahlia couldn't believe it. They had found Mia Fey of all people? The one who exposed her lies in court and almost got her convicted for framing Terry Fawles...? But, before she could start walking towards them, they had already gotten on the train and it sped off. She decided she would wait; she had no idea where they were going. It was getting dark pretty quickly by now; she had searched the city for hours looking for them before now. And she had no place to sleep.

Until a door opened in the residential area and a woman saw her walking around. She called out, "You shouldn't be out this late! It's dangerous!" Dahlia turned around.

"I can handle it," she responded with her sweetest smile.

"Well, do you have a place to stay?" the woman asked. When Dahlia shook her head, she continued, "Come in, come in, everyone needs a place to sleep. There's nobody else here, and I don't think it's good for you to sleep outside... there's thieves and burglars in the city."

"Ah... thank you," said Dahlia, still wearing her innocent guise. '_Heh. Works every time, I guess._' She went inside, and the door shut.

Tomorrow, she would find them... she knew it. She would do whatever it took to make sure they were taken care of...

To Be Continued...


	10. Chapter 10: A Lesson In Law

Author's Note: Special thanks to Slezak and PenAndPaper71 for Beta-ing this chapter! (And chapters in the future)

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 10: A Lesson In Law

Morning had come just as swiftly as the previous night. Phoenix woke up and gently got out of bed so Iris could continue sleeping. He stretched and walked around a bit, before going to the window of the house and looking out. Of course, the acolytes were working in the village; as they were every morning. The sun was rising, giving off its red glow across the rooftops. He also noticed someone walking towards the house. '_Oh, isn't that Mia?_'

He opened the door as she came up. She greeted him, "Oh, hello, Mr. Wright! Is my sister up yet?"

"I don't think so," said Phoenix. "I just woke up, myself. Iris is still asleep as well, so I'm trying to keep quiet."

"Well, I actually came to talk to you," Mia responded, looking at him seriously.

"To me? What about?" asked Phoenix.

"Mr. Grossberg wants to talk to you. He says that today will be your first lesson in his law firm. It'll take most of the day, but I think you'll learn more than you did at the University; Mr. Grossberg is one of the best defense attornies there are." Mia knew she would have to help as well; Grossberg didn't exactly follow the 'absolute trust in clients' that she did.

"Oh really?" Phoenix's face brightened. "I can't wait! ... But I can't exactly leave Iris here..."

"She can come. You know how to get there, and I've got to get back." Mia chuckled; she could tell how much Phoenix cared for Iris.

"But didn't you want to see Maya?" asked Phoenix.

"Oh, sis!" said Maya as she came up to the door, apparently having just woken up.

"Hey, Maya," said Mia, smiling. "Did you sleep well?"

"Uh-huh..." Maya rubbed her eyes, and broke into a big smile. "So did you come to take me to eat burgers again!?"

"...Sorry, Maya," chuckled Mia. She knew that usually when she came to visit she would take Maya out for burgers, like yesterday; however, this time she had important business. "Mr. Grossberg wants to talk to Mr. Wright, so I'm telling him to come to the law firm when Iris wakes up."

"Oh..." Maya looked a bit disheartened, but sprang right back into action. "Well, that's okay! Promise you'll take me out for burgers again soon?"

"I promise," said Mia. "Well, Mr. Wright, I'll see you at the law firm."

"Okay. Bye, Mia," said Phoenix; they waved at Mia leaving, and then Phoenix went to sit down on the couch across from the bed.

"Do you need anything, Mr. Wright? Some tea?" asked Maya.

"No, that's alright, Maya. Also, you can just call me Phoenix," he responded.

"Oh, okay then, Mr. Phoenix!" Maya went into the kitchen; supposedly to get herself some tea. Phoenix chuckled; he guessed that Maya was used to referring to outsiders formally.

It wasn't long before Iris woke up, stretching and rubbing her eyes. She looked over and saw Phoenix sitting beside her, causing her to instantly blush. "O-Oh, Feenie... how long have you been sitting there?"

"Not very long," said Phoenix. "We've got to go somewhere." Iris looked up at him confusedly, and he continued: "Mr. Grossberg wants to start teaching me law, apparently more advanced than University-level."

"Oh, that's great!" said Iris happily. "Can I come with you?"

"Of course you can."

Maya came walking in, and smiled. "Hey, Ms. Iris, you're awake!"

"Hey, Maya." Iris smiled back. "Did you hear? Feenie's going to learn advanced law."

"I know!" responded Maya. "It's great that my sis have someone to pass her teachings on to."

Iris and Phoenix stood up, and began walking out. "Good luck, Mr. Phoenix!" Maya called behind them. They turned around and waved goodbye before leaving and going to the train station.

Once they got off the train station in the city and got outside, Iris shuddered a bit. "What's wrong, Iris?" asked Phoenix.

"I-I felt like... we were being watched," said Iris. "When we exited the train..."

Phoenix nodded understandingly. "Let's be careful, then." They then walked to the Grossberg and Co. Law Firms.

Once inside, the receptionist gave them a cheery wave. "Mr. Grossberg has been waiting on you, Mr. Wright," she said, and then Mia walked down the stairs.

"Ah, you're here," she said. "He's waiting. Shall we go?"

Phoenix nodded. "Of course." He and Iris followed Mia up the stairs and through the halls again, just like the day before.

They walked through the door to Marvin Grossberg's office, and was almost immediately greeted by the loud clearing of the throat. "So you've finally arrived, Mr. Wright!"

Phoenix and Iris jumped slightly at the sound of the throat-clearing, but Mia didn't move. "Y-Yes sir, I am," Phoenix responded.

"No need to be embarassed, my boy! You're going to be taught by the best, by me, Marvin Grossberg!" he laughed as he said this, sitting at his desk with a rather large book open. "Come, sit in front of my desk! And you, young lady, you may sit beside him. That couch over there, that should be comfortable enough, yes?"

"Er... yes, thank you," said Iris as she and Phoenix sat down on the couch. With this, Grossberg stood up and walked around the desk to face them. Mia stood beside him.

Grossberg went on. "Now then, law is a very serious business, my boy. There's no one way to go about it. It all depends on your ability. I've studied law almost all my life, and I find that there is no greater way to go about your job than relying on the Court Record."

"The Court Record?" asked Phoenix. He had never heard of this up until now, but he figured that it was a record of the evidence.

"It's a record that you use to keep track of what evidence you find in court, and profiles of every person linked to the case," Grossberg continued. "Those pieces of evidence and profiles are an attorney's only weapons in court. Without them, we would never win a case!"

"Also, the defense and prosecution can present their own evidence, so make sure you take advantage of every piece," added Mia.

Phoenix thought all about that for a second. "So evidence is our most powerful weapon?"

Grossberg chuckled. "Most definitely, my boy. Especially when the witnesses come around.

"Witnesses?"

"Oh yes. There will always be at least one witness to the murder. They testify about what they saw, and it is your job to handle the Cross-Examination."

"Cross-Examination?" Phoenix didn't know about this. He knew that witnesses would testify, but cross-examining them? He figured that the Judge would try to just take the testimonies as they were, but he was suddenly interested. "You mean, examine the testimony?"

"Indeed," beamed Grossberg. "You seem to have a grasp on the subject, at least. You have to think hard about the testimony being presented to you, and compare it to the evidence."

Mia continued, "If you find something contradictory about the witness' statement, you simply object."

"I object?" said Phoenix. How do you object? He had never been in court before, so the term 'object' held no meaning for him yet.

"Yes. You simply yell out _OBJECTION!_" said Mia loudly, making even Grossberg jump. "And then point out your contradiction." She grinned. "It's quite fun, actually, even considering how serious trials are."

Grossberg collected himself before speaking, "Without contradictions, the case would immediately rule in the prosecution's favor. Therefore, it's simply vital for you to think carefully before proceeding during cross-examinations. There's also pressing a witness, where a fact may be a bit unclear or you know they're hiding something. I think Mia can explain a bit more."

Mia straightened up; she had been sitting on the desk while Grossberg spoke. "Sometimes a testimony won't show any contradictions straight off. In this case, you press on certain facts the witness presents, and that can sometimes make him or her slip up."

Iris was listening to all of this intently; it interested her a bit. She knew that she would never be a lawyer, but she suddenly thought about helping her Feenie during court cases... somehow. She spoke up, "Erm... isn't there someone who helps the defense attorney during cases?"

"Yes, it's called the co-council," came Mia's reply. "Why?"

"O-Oh, nothing..." Iris blushed slightly, and sat further back on the couch, as if embarassed.

Mia looked over at Iris. '_Is she thinking what I think she is? Does she want to be his co-council? ... I'll talk to her about that later, I guess.'_ "Well, anyway..."

The lesson continued for the next two hours. Mia spent some of that time giving Phoenix examples from her previous case; it was a very serious murder case, where a famous artist was murdered because of someone being jealous of his work. She elaborated on how much fun it was to point out contradictions and watch the witnesses try to squirm their way out of their own lies when she pointed out how contradictory they were. Grossberg sat back and let Mia take care of most of it; he wanted her to have the spotlight for once, since Phoenix would most likely become her apprentice.

"Unfortunately, those are the only easy bits to remember," said Mia. "There's quite a lot more about law to learn, but we'll save that for next time."

Phoenix looked like he was taking all of this in; in fact, he was imagining being able to do all of this in court. He imagined being able to yell his objection and kill off witnesses' credibility by proving that they were lying simply to persuade the judge to declare the defendant guilty. This amused him, as serious as being in court was; he just couldn't help grinning at the very image.

Mia and Grossberg both bade their farewells to Phoenix and Iris, saying that they should come back next week. Mia couldn't come with them, but she added, "Tell Maya that next time I come, we'll definitely go out for burgers."

Phoenix and Iris walked into the train station, and Iris shuddered again. "Feenie... I think we're being watched again."

Phoenix turned around and looked, but saw nobody in particular. He turned back around. "I think we're okay. Let's hurry and get on the train."

Both of them hurried onto the train. From behind a toll booth, Dahlia stepped out. '_Now I can really find out where they're going..._' She quickly made her way onto the train, making sure that she was at least two train cars behind the couple so they wouldn't see her. She sat down, ignoring everyone that looked at her. Despite it being strange that one would carry a parasol on the train, she decided it would be the best way to keep her image up.

The train sped off, going underground and gaining more speed. Phoenix and Iris sat, cuddled together, thinking about what they learned. "So, Feenie, do you think being a lawyer will be fun?" asked Iris.

Phoenix turned his head to face hers, and replied, "I think it should be. Sounds a lot harder than I thought, though..."

Iris giggled. "You'll be fine... I know it."

The train came to a stop in the Kurain Village train station a couple of hours later. Phoenix led Iris out of the train and into the Village. Little did they know that Dahlia was following them; she was keeping a distance, just enough where she could hide if they looked, but close enough where she could keep a good eye on them.

When she saw them go into Maya's house, Dahlia looked around. '_Hmph... this place looks familiar somehow. ... Maybe it's just me._' But before she could go any further, she was interrupted by a voice.

"Excuse me, good miss!" Morgan walked out of the Fey Manor after haivng spotted Dahlia, and continued, "Could I perchance help you?"

Dahlia smiled and responded, "Oh no, of course not. I'm only here to sightsee." She was still pretty good at throwing up lies at the last minute, but how to get to the traitors without being spotted?

Morgan looked Dahlia over, as if remembering something. "Ah... you seem to look exactly like that other good miss that came with that spiky-haired good sir earlier... Perhaps you are related?"

Dahlia rose an eyebrow. '_Well, this is a problem..._' But she continued to smile and responded sweetly, "Is that so...? I'm afraid we're not related, however."

"I see," came Morgan's response, though she seemed not to believe it. "Well, you must need a place to stay, do you not?"

Dahlia was surprised to hear this. Another person offering her refuge? Then again, this woman definitely reminded her of someone she knew... but she didn't care about that. She could stay here in the village and finally exact her revenge... somehow... "Why, yes, I do. I'm quite honored that you would offer me one."

Morgan led her into the Fey Manor, closing the doors behind them.

Meanwhile, in Maya's house...

Phoenix closed the door after having led Iris in. Maya came in, grinning. "Welcome back, guys! ... Where's sis?"

"She said she'd take you out for burgers next time she comes," said Phoenix. "She has a case to work on, apparently."

Maya grinned anyway. "Well, how about you two take me out for burgers? Tomorrow?" She was never one to give up on eating burgers; not to mention she still wanted to get to know Phoenix and Iris more.

Phoenix laughed. "Okay, okay, we'll all go tomorrow. We need to give Mia some space for the moment; according to her, a case takes a lot of work." He and Iris sat down on the couch. Turning to look at her, he noticed she looked quite worried about something. "What's wrong?"

"I'm just afraid..." Iris looked down. "I get the feeling we're still being followed. It's like someone's eyes are burning into the back of my head..."

Phoenix put his arm around her and held her close. "We'll be fine, alright? Let's go and take a look around. Maya, didn't you say you wanted to give us a tour of the Fey Manor?"

"Oh, that's right!" Maya sprang up, overjoyed. "Let's go!" She quickly led them out of the house; joyously showing them to the Manor.

Little did they know, Dahlia was inside...

To Be Continued...


	11. Chapter 11: A Shadowed Reunion

Phoenix Wright: Everything Gone Wright

Chapter 11: A Shadowed Reunion

Morgan swiftly walked through the halls, leading Dahlia to her room. They went up the stairs, passing a couple of young acolytes on the way. Morgan was thinking to herself, very sure she had seen this girl before, but she couldn't quite put her finger on it.

The upstairs walkway looked like a giant oval; there was a wall in the middle of it all, curved outward. On the other side were more stairs, but on both sides there were doors, and even one for the middle of the round-shaped center.

They entered a bedroom, and Morgan stood aside, allowing her to go in. "This is the guest bedroom," she spoke. "You may stay here as long as you like. If you would like something to drink, I can send one of the acolytes to get you anything you need."

"Ah, this will be fine, thank you," responded Dahlia, giving off her smile. Morgan closed the door and was heard walking away. Dahlia angrily threw her parasol at the table and sat down on the bed. '_Now I have to figure out what to do about them. I can't just waltz out there and expect to get any leeway on dealing with them... that Mia Fey may be with them. I have to somehow take care of them while keeping in the shadows... as if that would be an easy task._' She realized that a lot of acolytes were walking around on the way up to the guest room, and she guessed that there was something big going on. She decided to wait a bit, and then try to go out and get a feel for the manor herself...

--

Morgan quickly went into the family room, where many pictures of the Fey descendants, both main and branch family, were kept. There were also statues of the Masters, and very old portraits stashed away for future viewing. She quickly took out the Family Tree book, and looked through... and found what she wanted. She took two pictures out of the book, and looked at them intently. "Could she be...?"

--

The Manor doors opened, and Maya led Phoenix and Iris inside. "This is the entryway," Maya was heard speaking, quite loudly. She sounded like a happy tour guide from a museum. "The Manor is very large, spanning about four floors, including the one we're on right now." She quickly led them through the entryway, and into the very large Main Hall. "This is the biggest room in the entire manor; the Main Hall. We don't really do anything here; we can only train in the Channeling Chamber, and converse upstairs. I guess this room is mostly for show."

Iris and Phoenix looked around the large room. "Wow, this is amazing…" was all Iris could say.

"You said it," said Phoenix.

Maya looked at the large door in front of them, and then shrugged and turned around. "They're training in the Channeling Chamber right now, so we can't go in. Instead, I'll take you guys upstairs. There are a few guest bedrooms and even a balcony on the topmost floor!" She quickly rushed upstairs, making Phoenix and Iris have to run to keep up with her.

--

Dahlia decided to sneak out of the room and try to get a feel for the layout. She opened the door, slid out, and shut it behind her. She decided she didn't need to be sneaky for now, and walked through the halls. She didn't realize she had forgotten her parasol in her room, but kept walking anyway. She came to another guest bedroom, and decided to take a look. By this point, Maya, Phoenix and Iris had finished coming up the stairs, and went down the path on the other side of the oval. Dahlia came out of the room and kept going, heading down the stairs. Neither party noticed each other.

Maya saw the door to one of the guest bedrooms was closed, and tilted her head interestingly. "I don't think anyone was staying here earlier. Maybe we have a visitor!" She sounded excited. "It's a rule that the Feys have to welcome any guest in the Manor before their first day is over. Let's go in!"

Iris giggled at Maya's happiness, and followed along with Phoenix as Maya knocked. They waited, and nobody answered. "Hello? Is anyone in there?" asked Maya. Eventually, she just opened the door all the way, and they stepped inside.

"Nope... nobody's here..." said Maya sadly. "I guess he or she went out for a walk. We'll probably have to come back late--" but she stopped when Iris let out a loud gasp. She turned around, and all three looked at the top of the dresser.

There stood the pink parasol. "T-That's..." Iris began, but Phoenix quickly tried to remedy the situation.

"Maybe this guest also has a parasol!" He didn't want to believe it was Dahlia's, though he couldn't deny the possibility. "I don't think it's entirely uncommon for people to have them..."

"...Maybe you're right," said Iris, pulling up a fake smile; in reality the thought of Dahlia possibly being so close to them was paining her greatly. She could be anywhere. "L-Let's go. Didn't you want to show us more, Maya?"

"Oh, yes!" Maya nodded happily, relieved that they had stopped acting so strange. "The balcony! Come on, we've got to go look!" She ran off again, rounding the corner and bounding up the stairs. Phoenix and Iris didn't have time to think; they followed her, interested in seeing the balcony for themselves.

When they reached the top, they saw a large fence around the edge of what looked like a stone bridge. They walked over to Maya and looked at the view. Aside from the tops of some buildings, they could see out into the forests and far-off mountains, the clear sky giving them a view of some birds flying around near the mountains.

--

Dahlia finished walking around the ground floor, and went upstairs. That was two floors down, and one to go... She saw a basement entry earlier, but the door had been locked.

She went up the stairs, and right before she reached the top, she saw the backs of three people. The moment she saw the red obi wrapped around the waist of one, and the long black hair, she immediately identified her as her sister, Iris. Which meant the spiky black-haired boy beside her was Phoenix. This was her chance. She had managed to procure a knife from the storeroom on the ground floor, and was hiding it in her skirt. She started to walk up, having already taken it out, but heard a voice say, "Good miss, could I speak to you for a moment?" Phoenix, Iris and the other girl did not seem to notice.

Dahlia turned around, and saw Morgan looking up at her, with a most surprised look on her face. Morgan had seen her quickly hide the knife, and immediately light up her smile again, as if nothing had ever happened. Morgan beckoned her to follow, and she turned around and went off.

She quickly led her to the family heirloom room, and stood in front of her. "Yes...? What is it?" asked Dahlia, in her sweetest voice.

"... Your name is Dahlia." was all Morgan could say. Her shock was apparent, but she kept her cool. She knew that Dahlia couldn't be as sweet as she says, as she saw the maliceful look she had instants before completely changing her attitude on the steps to the balcony. She could be useful.

Dahlia stepped back. She knew she hadn't told Morgan her name; how did she know? "... Exactly how do you know my name?" She tried to keep her voice sweet, but it came out sounding more serious.

"... You're my daughter." '_As I thought... she isn't as sweet as she looks. This could work to my advantage!_' Morgan hid her satisfaction.

"I'm your _what_?" Dahlia was entirely serious now. '_SHE'S my mother!? THAT woman? I'm related to this strange, mannerist birds-nest-hair woman!?_'

Morgan knew that she wasn't as shocked as she was appearing to be, but she had a plan. Dahlia was her daughter - and so was Iris... but they both seemed far too gentle to cope with this plan. Then again, Dahlia had already shown that she's not the sweetest apple in the bunch. "You're my daughter. That... _man_... took you and your twin sister away from me." She decided to play the worried mother role, to try and talk her into helping with her _own_ desire...

"No." Dahlia looked her mother straight in the eyes angrily. "_Both_ of you abandoned me. You abandoned me from this village, and _that man_ didn't give two shits about me."

"No, no, that isn't what I meant!" Morgan found herself saying, half-heartedly. "He was the one who decided to take you out of the village! It was his choice that you and your sister be taken away from me! Because of Mystic Misty taking the Master's seat from under my feet!" She said the last part with force, as if it was distressing to remember.

Dahlia rose an eyebrow. "The Master...? What is this, some kind of monarchy? And besides, even though you _are_ my mother, I have no interest in staying here much longer. I have my _own_ tasks to perform."

As she turned to walk away, she could hear Morgan's voice whisper fiercely, "Like killing off those miserable brats that were on the balcony only minutes ago...?"

Stopping dead in her tracks, Dahlia turned quickly to face Morgan. Her voice was almost a growl when she spoke, "You saw that." She tilted her head back a bit, her innocent look disappearing completely, now replaced by a look of pure arrogance. "You would be wise to keep your nose out of things that don't concern you, old woman."

Morgan merely smiled. '_As I suspected... she really is as maliceful as I am. Now to see if I can get her to help me..._' "However, you noticed a third woman with the spiky-haired good sir and the good miss?"

"Of course I did." Dahlia wasn't holding anything back now, her voice back to arrogancy. "But she is of no concern to me. All I want is my revenge. That's all." She spoke the final two words with emphasis.

Morgan glared across at her daughter, speaking the next few words like she was spewing acid. "I wish for her death."

Dahlia's eyes narrowed as her expression turned to annoyance. "And I should care why? My only concern is with that backstabber and the idiot with her. Deal with your petty problem on your own." Turning from her mother, Dahlia started to leave only to be stopped by Morgan's voice again.

"However, the problem is that they are all three together..."

Hearing this, Dahlia stopped, but did not turn around. "What did you say...?"

Morgan smirked, looking at the back of her daughter. "They all stay together when they are here. The two of them are Mystic Maya's company. To get one, the other two must be dealt with accordingly... and this is where _you_ come in..."

Dahlia felt her face scrunch up in frustration. '_Damn it! She's right! .. But I don't want to help her. I want to do this __**myself**__, by my own reasoning. This old woman doesn't look like she could harm a child!_' She still refused to turn around, but she muttered, "Go on..."

"With your help, we can deal with all three of them," came Morgan's own low voice. "All it would take is one simple plan... one to _take care of them_..." She then heard footsteps, and, with a fierce look in her eyes, hissed "They approach. Make yourself scarce!"

Dahlia quickly hid herself behind one of the smaller folding screens in the room, displaying smaller branch family trees. A voice was heard trailing through the hall. "There's just one more place I want to show you guys!" And then, without another moment's warning, Maya burst into the room, with a big grin still on her face.

Morgan merely smiled as they entered. "I see you have been showing them around the Manor, Mystic Maya. Well, good sir and miss? What do you think?"

"It's quite... magnificent," said Iris. "It has so much space, and it's completely devoted to the ancient arts!"

"I never knew that a manor could look this great," came Phoenix's response. "All of the art hanging on the walls... are those past Feys?"

"Yes they are, good sir," said Morgan. "We keep pictures of certain Feys around, and we replace them whenever necessary. It is always prudent to remember and honor your ancestors."

"Well, we're going to go eat in the city. Is everything alright in the manor, Aunt Morgan?" asked Maya, still smiling intently.

Morgan picked up the mug of tea that lay beside her on a table, and sipped it. "Of course, Mystic Maya. I would never allow the house to be in disarray." She smiled at the lot of them. "Go on."

Maya cheerily led Phoenix and Iris out of the room, and their footsteps were heard echoing downstairs. Morgan put the tea mug down, and Dahlia came out from behind the screen, scowling. "_Into the city...?_"

"Enough," came Morgan's low voice. "While they are gone, we will formulate a plan..."

Dahlia's face twisted into an evil grin.

--

Phoenix, Iris and Maya rode the train into town, and when they got out, Maya literally dragged them both to Burger Queen again.

But before they could go inside, a far-off voice shouted, "Oh my god, is that you, Nick!? It's been a long time!"

Phoenix knew that voice. "Oh no... don't tell me it's..."

To Be Continued...


End file.
